Savior
by KamirineGoddess
Summary: Harry's been having nightmares then is kidnapped from Hogwarts by Voldy. Two boys care about him but only one can be his true Savior...SLASH! HR, HV Sort of HD Rating for Rape, Gore, Sex and Laug. Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter One: Confirming

Disclaimer:  
  
As usual, the characters in this story don't belong to me but J.K Rowling. All rights and reserves to her and Scholastic, and any other publishers of the popular book series. And with that being said, Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the story!  
  
A/N: WARNING!! This story with have much Slash, Rape, and politeness ness ness from Snape.so if this offends anyone, then DON'T READ IT!! No Flamers because I warned you first.unless you have ideas or suggestions.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Confirming  
  
Serverus Snape prided himself on knowing all of his students rather well, even if he did not know them personally. This was the thought that crossed his mind while he sat at his desk, leaned back, as he watched Harry Potter sleeping, his arms folded underneath him.  
  
Snape frowned in concern. Yes, he knew Harry slightly well.well enough to know that it was unusual for the boy to sleep in his class.especially during a surprise exam. Usually, Harry was cowering in fear, like many of the other unprepared Gryffindors, trying to throw the concoction together and hopefully make something useful.  
  
But today had been different. When Snape appeared in the class and told them rather wicked delight that they would have an exam, all of the Gryffindors moaned in protest, as they usually did, except for Hermione, who was prepared.and Harry, who seemed to be staring into space, his expression and his eyes, glazed over and slightly heavily lidded. Then he just suddenly, fell asleep.  
  
Snape had found, that he actually had feelings of kindness.which sickened him to no ends.for the boy. This feeling really unnerved him, so much so, that he asked for the advise of others.  
  
"Serverus, the only reason you are so hard on the boy, honestly, is because you carry a strong likeness for him. Where as, you don't give a damn if the other students succeed, you care enough about Harry to be a lot harder on him, maintaining his thinking stamina and ensure that when he does not fail, that he gave it his best and at times, is as good as you expect him to be. It's because you care, and although giving the boy unworthy detentions and making his class life a living hell is rather drastic and extreme, it is healthy".or at least, that what the therapist said.  
  
"See, you had a break though," Dumbledore had said with a bright smile, after taking his hands into his and patting them gently, McGongall stifling her laughter as they sat beside him, next to the big, fluffy couch.  
  
"Yes," the therapist agreed, nodding slowly with a big, goofy smile on her face of sympathy. "You have had quite the breakthrough."  
  
Snape had given her the extreme evil eye and sneered deeply.  
  
"Yes Serverus," the therapist said in an encouraging voice, raising her hands dramatically. "Let your true emotions show!"  
  
Snape could only look at the wall beside him and wished that he were banging his head into it.  
  
Shivering with eeriness from the rather 'bad' memory, Snape stiffened his expression into his familiar hard frown and walking around the desk, glided to where Harry sat.  
  
Some of the Slytherins started to snicker; knowing Harry was about to get in trouble, whereas some of the Gryffindors stopped in their work to look on in sympathy.and slight fear.  
  
Snape turned to look at Ron Weasley, who seemed to be occupied with studying his sleeping friend, worry easily seen on his face. He only looked up when Snape's shadow seemed to overcast him, but the expression did not fade.  
  
"Professor," he stated in a rather quiet voice. "Harry isn't waking up. I've tried three times, but he doesn't seem to feel it. And he seems to be having a bad dream and-" "That will be enough, Mister Weasley," Snape cut in with his icy voice and turned his black eyes back on the sleeping boy. Then something caught his eye on the boy's arm.  
  
He focused on the boy's forearm, frowning up and narrowing his eyes to see it clearly-and gasped in shock.  
  
Red and bright as day, was the Dark Mark, seemingly embroidered on the boy's skin. Recapturing his composure and not wanting to alarm any of the other students, Snape quickly frowned up again and went to touch the boy lightly on his head.  
  
But as his fingers were no closer then and inch or three apart, Harry let out a blood curling scream of terror and agony that startled Snape so much that he practically jumped back.  
  
He watched as Harry began to shake violently, taking in harsh, deep breaths as if he couldn't get enough oxygen, terror plastered on his face.  
  
Snape looks around him, wondering why no one seems to be alarmed by Harry's actions-then he sees that the entire class seems to be frozen, and that the vision of them is a hazy pale green.frozen in time.  
  
He turns back to Harry quickly in time to see a small cloud of wispy smoke forming above the boy's head, green in color. After only moments, the smoke became thinker and Snape could see scarlet eyes staring back at him, narrowed in hatred. Then the smoke began to take form.nostrils on a porcelain face.a cruel smile on a lipless mouth.livid scarlet eyes, snake like, staring at him still, never blinking, still narrowed.Voldemort.  
  
Snape quickly pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at the serpent like creature that seemed to smile in amusement by this action. The being then placed a single spidery finger under Harry's chin, then slowly, lifted his face up until they were side by side with each other. Harry seemed to flinch by his touch and cried out in pain once again.  
  
Snape, despite the fear that seemed to rise in his being, cleared his throat and frowned deeply in hatred. "Release the boy now." Voldemort crackled with mirthless laughter.  
  
"Snape, you may try to save the boy all you might, but the truth is you all far too late, for alas."  
  
He took this pause to slowly lick Harry across his cheek and trailed all the way to his lips, licking them slowly. Harry flinched in pain and moaned slightly as Voldemort administered a soft kiss. Then he looked back up at Snape and smiled evilly.  
  
".The boy is already mine."  
  
"Crucio!" Snape shouted more as a reflex, the red force erupting from his wand. But Voldemort quickly vanished and the power instead, hit the wall just beyond them. Snape breathed slightly heavier, alarm on his face. 'Already his.' The thought troubled him.  
  
'What does he mean, already his?'  
  
Snape snapped out of his thoughts to find that all the of the students in the class room, including a very alarmed Harry Potter, with a despair and fear, were looking at him. He could only stare back at them, unsure whether they had just seen him perform one of the three unforgivable curses.  
  
After a long silence, he cleared his throat, deciding not to ask and nodded at them, taking his place back behind his desk.  
  
Only moments later, the bell sounded and all the students began to gather their things.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry had been speaking with Ron when he heard his name being called. He looked up wearily at the professor. "Yes sir?"  
  
"I want you stay behind. I need to have a word with you."  
  
Harry nodded and watched as all his classmates filed out, Hermione giving him a sympathetic look before exiting, Ron frowning at Snape but throwing a light smile at Harry. By this, Harry felt better about having to stay behind.  
  
After the last student had left the room, Snape got up slowly and shut the door, then leaning on the front of his desk, gestured for Harry to come closer. Cautiously, the sixth year walked over to the professor, be careful not to be to close in case he decided to explode.  
  
"I wish to see your arm Harry."  
  
Harry stared at him in confusion. "My arm sir?"  
  
"Yes, the right one, roll up your sleeves and let me see it," Snape stated firmly, a trying to hold his scowl. Nervously, Harry put down a book he was caring and lifted up the desired sleeve. Snape leaned in to get a better view. No Dark Mark.  
  
Snape frowned. He was sure that was the arm he had seen it on. Finally, nodding he allowed Harry to lower his sleeve.  
  
There was a brief silence as Harry picked up his book. Then Snape cleared his throat loudly and adjusted his collar, then looked up at him with worry.something he wish he could, but did not hide.  
  
"Have you been feeling alright Ha-Potter?"  
  
Harry looked at him almost startled. "Excuse me? I don't think I understand."  
  
"How have you been? How are you feeling?" Snape addressed with a slight tint of annoyance. "Is anything bothering you?"  
  
Harry nervously shook his head. "Um.no." Snape narrowed his eyes and frowned, raising an eyebrow. Harry was a horrible lair.  
  
"Then why, Harry, do you seem to be falling asleep in my class?" Harry seemed to think for a long moment before answering. "My studies," he began. "keep me awake. I had Transfigation homework and I had to stay up all night to finish it. It was a research paper."  
  
Snape nodded his head slowly, a look of curiosity on his face. Still lying.  
  
"Fine then.just don't fall asleep in my class," he said finally, but still eyed Harry cautiously.  
  
Harry nodded slowly, but could not hide the amazement on his face. Snape stared at him smugly. "What?"  
  
"Um.I just didn't think that you would care," Harry replied, redness entering his cheeks. "I personally thought you would have just given me a detention."  
  
Snape stared at the boy for a moment, then, his face softened and he broke into a rare genuine smile. "Well.this old bat can have feelings, can't he?"  
  
Harry nodded, but still looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Inside, Snape was ready to hurl. 'Note to self: Seriously hurt that damned therapist, she'll ruin my good reputation!'  
  
"Anyway Potter," he continued, letting the smile fade quickly into that of a frown. "Are you sure that you are all right?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied nodding. What until he told Ron about Snape actually being nice to him.but then, not getting the detention would be surprising enough for his *best friend.  
  
Snape's face lightened up again into that of concern and he stood up straight. He looked directly into Harry's emerald eyes and said "Harry.if you ever need anyone to talk to.someone that you think will understand something that you may not wish to talk about now.I'm here. I will understand."  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment, his mouth forming a surprised 'o' then nodded rather guiltily. He knew that Snape had figured out he was being lied to.  
  
"I think I'll go to up to my common room," Harry mumbled. ".I've been feeling really tired lately."  
  
"Go then," Snape replied, waving him away and walking around his desk. Harry adjusted the backpack he was carrying, and then started for the exit. Snape watched as he paused for a brief moment, taking in a deep breath and grabbing the wall for support, began to breath hard.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"I'm fine," Harry replied looking back at him mustering up a weak smile. Then he slowly continued his way out of the room, the door closing behind him slowly.  
  
Snape's frown did not fade. The Dark Mark he may have imagined.but the image of Voldemort he did not. And Harry's behavior was proving so.  
  
"I do believe I shall pay Dumbledore a visit." 


	2. Chapter Two: Another Nightmare

A/N: Warning, this chapter has SLASH, so if you don't like it, don't READ it!  
  
Chapter Two: Another Nightmare  
  
"No!" Harry screamed out in pure terror. He cried out in pain as his body was pushed violently to the ground, his back aching from the force.  
  
He could hear his cruel, taunting laughter as he felt the man's fingers slowly work themselves up his bare legs. They rested lightly on his inner thigh as he felt the faint sensation of air.the man's breath.on his stomach.  
  
Kisses. Soft, feather like kissed on his stomach that worked its way up to his chest, the teeth biting playfully on the small nipples, making him cry out. The kisses continued to work its way up and came to rest on his neck. There he felt the wetness-the man's tongue-brush up against his skin as he continued to bite down on soft part of his skin, making Harry moan in pain slightly, forcing his eyes closed.  
  
Then it was no more. The soft breath moved to his earlobe, once again, nibbling on his skin as he whispered: "There is no escape."  
  
Then his face came into view, livid scarlet eyes, pale skin, nostrils on a flattened nose, a lipless mouth that held with in it, a serpentine tongue that caressed Harry's lips, then worked itself into his mouth, the lipless mouth against his.  
  
He pulled back from the boy, a triumphant gaze of hunger in his eyes as the boy pleaded with him.  
  
"Stop it please."  
  
Smile deepening, he pecks the boy again on the lips, causing him to shiver and close his eyes.  
  
"This is a sign of weakness, Harry Potter," the man hissed lightly into his ear. "Such a Grffindor, should not be afraid."  
  
His hand slowly worked its way from his thigh and he grabbed hold of the boy's member. Harry cried out in shock as his fingers fondle his balls, then went down the length of the shaft and pinched at the foreskin.  
  
He kissed the boy softly on the neck again, concentrating at the nape. He rubbed up and down his member a few times, simply getting a feel for the size of it as he had so many times before.  
  
His lips moved back to Harry's mouth and he lashed out his tongue again, forcing it more so into his mouth, a bruising kiss, his tongue caressing that of Harry's roughly.  
  
"Please, stop," Harry, moaned in his mouth.  
  
"It shall not end here," he whispered back as he placed his palm over the entire width of the head and begin to rotate it with his wrist, twisting the flesh.  
  
The boy let out a surprised gasp. He moved his attention back to the boy's balls and rolled them backward and forward, grazing them against the underside of his member.  
  
"STOP!" the boy shouted, shifting as much as he could under the man's weight, causing him to had pressure to his delicate part. Harry screamed in pain as he twisted his member roughly, causing him to cease his thrashing.  
  
"I thought I told you last time Harry, not to do that again?" he stated, letting the boy go finally. Then smiling at him, he kissed his chest yet again, this time; working his way down with his long tongue until he reached is inner thigh. He bit down on it harshly, until blood was drawn and the taste filling his hungry mouth.  
  
Harry once again cried out in pain, trying to pull away from the man but alas, it was in vain. Then the man ran his tongue over the head of Harry's member, sucking on it slightly.  
  
Harry could not help but moan slightly, urging the man onward. He kissed the head, then, takes the whole member into his mouth, his tongue coursing over it slowly as he sucked on it longing.hungrily.  
  
Harry moaned louder despite himself, his body reacting to the sensations of the man's tongue making love to his member.  
  
"You see?" Snape exclaimed, pointing at the boy lying on the bed. Harry moaned slightly and turned his head, grabbing at the sheets. Sirius watched in godson and shook his head.  
  
"I can't let him suffer like this," he stated. Then he reached out to take hold of him.and wailed in pain, being blasted backward. Shouting, the others ran over to him to make sure he was well.  
  
"That was a barrier," Sirius gasped, pulling away from Remus Lupin who was trying to help him to his feet.  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. "There seems to be, dark magic shrouded around him. We must figure out what this magic is, and find a solution quickly."  
  
Harry cried out in pleasure as he released seed into the man's waiting mouth. The man sucked on him hardly, getting ever ounce of the liquid into his being, swallowing it swiftly as not to waste any. Then he leaned up and kissed Harry softly on the lips, making him taste his own fluid.  
  
Harry sighed lightly as the man lifted him effortlessly from the ground and placed him in his arms, standing on his knees.  
  
"You know what lies before you," he whispered to him lightly. Harry shook his head. "No-please", murmured.  
  
"Then you know what you must do, Harry."  
  
He shook his head again. "I will not betray them."  
  
He felt himself falling back to the ground, on his stomach. The man muttered a spell and Harry felt his body climb on all fours. Tears began to form in his eyes. He knew what was to happen next.  
  
The snickered lightly.he was in front of him now.and kissed the tears away.  
  
"You should not cry anymore Harry. You should be used to this by now," he whispered in his ear as he walked back around straddled the boy the best he could.  
  
Then as roughly as possible, he entered Harry's anus, causing him to scream.  
  
Harry screamed horrible, twisting in the bed violently.  
  
"Stop please!" he pleaded. Sirius turned McGongall and Flitwick, who were trying there hardest to bring down the barrier, but to no avail. "Please help him!"  
  
"They are trying the best they can," Remus assured his friend, but the worry on his face spoke for itself. He wanted them to hurry just as much as Sirius did. Ron Weasley crept around the corner and peered into the bedroom that he and Harry shared, gasping as he saw his *best friend arch up and scream in terror, startling them all.  
  
"What's wrong with him!" he cried out in worry, running for the bed. Snape grabbed him by his arm, but Ron quickly pulled away from him and ran for the bed again.  
  
"Help him!" he screamed emotionally as Snape caught him by the waist and this time, held him.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "There seems to be nothing we can do for him but keep trying to disarm this barrier. All we can do is wait and see if it will avail." Sirius nodded slowly, not wanting to but exacting the answer. Ron however, was not as accepting. "We have to do something for him! He's being HURT!" he shouted, trying to break free. Remus took hold of his legs, as he tried to back kick Snape in the groin.  
  
"Thanks," the slimy haired potion's mastered mumbled. Lupin nodded.  
  
"HELP ME!" Harry whimpered in agony, tearfully, shaking violently.  
  
Tears stung the eyes of Ron. "Oh Harry." he whispered.  
  
"PLEASE!" he screamed in agony as the man continued to tear into him, pounding him roughly, swiftly. "STOP IT PLEASE!"  
  
Voldemort only held the boy by the waist tightly as he continued to pound into his aching hole, sending wave after fiery wave of pain through Harry's being with each painful thrust.  
  
"Pain only increases, my dear boy, the more you resist me," he groaned as he continued. "Obey me. Join me."  
  
"I WON'T!" Harry shrieked, high and whimpering. "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"  
  
"Such a foolish boy," Voldemort called as he grabbed a fist full of Harry's raven hair and pulled his head back. Harry cried out in torture as his thrust became harder, sharper.  
  
Voldemort let out a long, unearthly howl as he finally released inside Harry, his seed mixing in with the boy's blood and trailing down the crake of his ass all the way to his penis, then sliding down, dripped to the ground below.  
  
He breathing heavily, he finally released Harry, who went crashing to the ground, the spell being uplifted. Harry breathed softly, painful breaths as he tried to fight back the tears. He dared not move his anus burned so bad, like no other pain he had ever felt.  
  
"You're a moth to my flame Harry." Voldemort's voice seemed to echo all around him. "The pain, the agony, it will never end until you agree to join with me."  
  
"Never," Harry gasped.  
  
Voldemort laughed dryly. "Your not as strong as you appear yourself to be Harry. In fact, you are quite the fragile being.my, how fun it shall be breaking you. For now I only hunt your dreams.but very soon.I shall have you with my grasp."  
  
Harry woke up with a start, sitting up. "Harry!" Ron cried emotionally as he wrapped his arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace. "Oh Harry, my god, are you alright Harry?"  
  
"A dream," Harry gasped in shock. "Another dream."  
  
"Oh Harry," Sirius stated, bending on one knee and placing a loving arm around his godson, leaving room for Ron to keep his embrace. "Harry I'm so sorry."  
  
"Just a dream," Harry stated again blankly, feeling himself getting light headed. Ron held him closer. He was trembling.  
  
The Gryffindors stood in the door, peering in on what was going on, wide with alert, Hermione at the head of them with a very worried expression.  
  
"Please bring him to my office," Dumbledore stated in a light, quiet voice as he turned away from them all and ordered the children back to their chambers. Hermione however, quickly grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak as she was pushed out along with the others.  
  
Nodding, Sirius went to try and help Harry but Ron quickly pulled him into a tighter embrace. "I'll bring him," he stated quietly as he got onto his feet and taking Harry in his arms, headed for the door.  
  
Sirius and the other professors quickly followed, Sirius wondering about the boy's closeness.  
  
A/N: And Ladies and Gentlemen, that was my very first attempt at a SLASH chapter. So, what do you think? I need opinions, suggestions, and please don't FLAME me because if you didn't want to read that sort of thing, it wasn't like I didn't warn you BEFORE the story.Review please!  
  
-Kamirine 


	3. Chapter Three: The Guardian

Chapter Three: The Guardian  
  
Dumbledore opened the door for Ron as he carried Harry inside the office, Sirius and the others following close behind.  
  
"Just hold him for the moment," Dumbledore stated as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at them. Ron looked at the headmaster with alarm.  
  
"You're not going to hur-"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand up, chuckling softly. "I won't hurt him Ron. I only wish to make him a little more comfortable."  
  
Ron nodded unsurely and stood still firmly. Everyone watched as Dumbledore mumbled a few words, and emitting a bluish light, Harry began to slowly float above Ron's arms, laying straight, his arms folded across his chest. He breathed softly.  
  
"You may all sit now, for I have much to explain," he replied, walking slowly around Harry, studying the boy carefully. Everyone sat in a chair around his desk except Ron who decided to stand by his friend, a simply hand over his own that lay on his chest. Sirius stared at this blank with confusion, as did Snape but Remus only smiled lightly. McGongall however, cleared her throat, her eyes full of worry, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, what is wrong with the boy?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up from Harry's face, his blue eyes twinkling. Then he sighed and sat down on the surface of his own desk, leaning a bit, his hands in his lap.  
  
"It would seem, that somehow Voldemort is abusing Harry, through his dreams."  
  
Sirius gasped in shock. "What? You mean he is trying to kill my godson through his dreams, or his dreams?"  
  
Snape looked at him with a slight sneer. "What? That made no sense Black."  
  
"Sure it did," Lupin replied calmly. "He means, is Voldemort actually somehow going into Harry's dreams and corrupting them, or is Voldemort somehow pulling Harry's being.his soul.from his body and into some alternate?"  
  
"Um.yeah.exactly what I meant."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I do believe, that somehow, Voldemort is entering Harry's subconscious and corrupting his thoughts, his dreams. Making them so frightful that it's sure to leave Harry unprotected or ready, in the case that he might want to attack him. Harry would be helpless." "So this is another way for Voldemort to kill Harry.without actually putting a hand on him? By doing it in his dreams?" McGongall asked slightly confused.  
  
"Not actually, I don't think he means to kill Harry in his dream.only make him distraught.to make him fear him.it's for some reason however, but alas, I know not what it is."  
  
Dumbledore rose from his 'seat' and walked around Harry to stand in front of him. He looked down at the boy, who breathed softly and did not move in his slumber. His eyes focused on the crest just below the boy's left earlobe. He frowned slightly in worry and turned to the others.  
  
"But I do know that we can not let Voldemort corrupt Harry in such a way. He is the only one that can truly defeat him in battle, without Harry.we are lost."  
  
There was a heavy silence in the room.  
  
"Is he going to use Harry for something?" Ron asked quietly. Dumbledore stared at him questionably. "You said 'We can not let Voldemort corrupt Harry.' when you said corrupt, did you mean literally corrupt in a way that would turn Harry against us? Or did you mean just make Harry crazy to the point he won't be mentally or physically able to fight in battle?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled a Ron, a light twinkle in his eye that made Ron sigh. When ever Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, that meant he knew more then he was letting on.and wasn't telling anyone and until he was ready.  
  
"I know only that he wishes to corrupt the boy-in what way-I have no clue. Only that is up to us to protect Harry the best we can. Not letting him out of our sight just in case he does try to attack, and watching over him as he sleeps. Maybe by watching him, we can prevent the nightmares."  
  
"But how can we do that with the barriers?" Sirius asked. "Once that goes up, we can't get near Harry."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment. "You are right. So I will just have to place my very own barrier around Harry when he is sleeping.one on his mind. That way, perhaps, Voldemort won't be able to enter his dreams."  
  
Then he sighed. "But until we can figure out exactly, what Voldemort's plan truly is and how he is able to carry it out, there is nothing more we can do."  
  
They nodded at this, Ron's attention quickly turning back to the slumbering Harry, squeezing his hand lightly as if to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm here for you."  
  
Two weeks went by without incident or another dream. Ron had never left Harry's side at night when he slept, which usually was in his bed, and slept on the floor although Harry insisted he didn't have to Only when Harry looked as though he was comfortably sleeping, did Ron try to sleep as well, but a very lightly, as to hear if anyone were to come in.  
  
Hermione, using the invisibility cloak to spy, heard of the whole ordeal and demanded that she help out. So she took it upon herself to complete all of Harry's assignments while he did not go to his classes, which Harry insisted she must stop doing...but not too much. He actually liked making A's on his assignments  
  
Today was Friday; the end to that week and Harry finally was rested up enough to start going back to his classes. They sat in the Great Hall, eating that evenings dinner which tonight' theme (Dumbledore decided that each night of that week, they would have a different theme.) was Mexican. (A/N: Oh-lay!)  
  
Ron turned to Harry and smiled, watching him laugh loudly as Neville began choking on his burrito that had been stuffed with Habanera peppers.  
  
Ron hadn't seen Harry smile at all that week, and it really made him feel better to know Harry was happy again. Playing with some of the different foods on his plate with his fork, Ron watched Harry, studying his features closely for the hundredth time that day.  
  
Startling eyes of shimmering emerald, his lips were full and had a very light tent of pink in them. His skin was the perfect shade of palish tan, soft under his touch he knew, as rose pedals that brush up against one's skin. His hair, ruffled and wild, only added to his looks for Ron, making him all the more desirable. And his smile alone he would give Ron was enough to melt away all of his troubles, even on his worse day.  
  
Yes, Harry was special to him. Very special. And had been for the last two years of his life, when he realized that he had deeper feelings for him. From that moment on, he promised himself that he would look after Harry.like a guardian.to always protect and serve him the best way he could. And in return, he had the hopes that Harry would return his love, his affection, to him-and he had.  
  
As things finally settled down an owl with midnight feathers swooped in side the Great Hall silently. It flew high over the Slytherin's table, then fixing its scarlet eyes on Harry, who at the time was finally taking his seat after helping Neville cough up the pepper, it swooped down and dropped the letter front of him.  
  
Harry froze when he caught sight of it: it was in a black colored envelope with his name written in a bright red, cursive handwriting. It seemed to be a howler.  
  
Ron eyed the letter cautious, then looked at Harry with worry, as he seemed that he didn't even want to touch it. Everyone in the Great Hall had grown silent then, everyone staring at Harry, waiting to see who had sent him the letter.  
  
Neville leaned a ways. "Open it Harry, it only gets worse if you don't, you know that."  
  
Harry gave Ron another desperate type of look, then slowly, tore open the envelope and unfolded the black colored paper inside. There was a horrible shrieking sound.the sound of something crying out in horror.in pain and helplessness.it was Harry's voice. What came after, was one of high, coldness:  
  
Listen to me boy; if you refuse to join me by this nights end, another close to you shall parish! Here this warning and decide wisely.  
  
The envelope burst into flames in his hands as everyone looked on in shock.  
  
Ron snapped out of his state and cried out to Harry, but he seemed to only stare blankly, his face twisted in horror, his eyes never blinking.  
  
"He's coming after me," Harry babbled, not changing his expression.  
  
"Harry!" Lavender Brown cried out frantically, pointing at him. "Harry your hands!"  
  
The flames had seemed to eat through the paper easily and had begun to start on his hands, but Harry, all the while, did not seem to notice or feel the pain.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Ron quickly took a goblet from the table, which had been filled with water and quickly splashed the fire. Then he studied the damage down and almost gagged.  
  
His hands. The flesh still seemed to disintegrate, as though acid had been thrown on them, the skin seemingly to melt into blackness. Blood seeped freely from the wounds and crakes, dripping out and onto the floor, some in droplets, others in on pours down the side of his arm. Muscle also pulsed through the cuts and burns, the meat exposed to the air and churning all the stomachs that saw it.  
  
Yet still, Harry did not seem to notice.  
  
Alarmed, everyone ran over to them, trying to get Harry's attention. Ron however took Harry by the arm and led him through the on coming crowd and out of the Great Hall, Snape and Dumbledore following close behind in a hurry as McGongall tried to restore order.  
  
Ron kicked open the door to the Hospital wind and pulled Harry inside and sat him in chair, kneeling in front of him. He took him by the shoulders and shook him roughly as possible, calling out to him in frantic almost hysterical.  
  
Finally, Harry seemed to snap back into life and cast his worried eyes on Ron as Dumbledore rushed to their side, Snape quietly closing the door behind them and fetching Madam Promphy.  
  
"H-he's gonna hurt someone!" Harry shrieked.  
  
"Now Harry, just calm down," Dumbledore stated softly, as calmly as possible. "He's not going to hurt-"  
  
"But he said so!" Harry insisted frantically, rising to his feet. "That's what the letter said! He sent me that letter! He's going to kill me if I don't join. Or worse," he paused to take a frightened look at Ron who stared back at him with worry.  
  
"He'll hurt someone I care about!"  
  
Dumbledore tried to comfort him, but whimpering, Harry backed away into a corner, avoiding his touch, shaking violently and sank down to his knee then buried his face into his knees. Dumbledore looked at the boy helplessly, then shooting a worried gaze at the returning Snape with Promphy, who only shook his head with sadness, not knowing what to do, Promphy gasping in concern.  
  
Ron slowly approached Harry and bent down in front him, showing that he meant no harm to him.  
  
"Harry," Ron said softly. Harry looked up at him, tears trailing his face. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close to him, his face inches away from his.  
  
"Now you listen to me. No one is going to hurt you Harry. I won't let them hurt you. And don't worry because no one is going to hurt me or anyone else you care about. I promise you that Harry. I promise. I won't let anyone ever hurt you. You know that?"  
  
"I do Ron, I do."  
  
"Then believe that Harry. Harry believe that because it is true."  
  
He kissed Harry's tears away, then lightly on the cheek and smiled down at him.  
  
Harry nods and leans his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes slowly.  
  
"I love you Ron."  
  
Ron smiled lightly and held the embrace. "Will you let them wrap your hands now?" Harry frowned lightly. Ron still could not tell him that he loved him, and he knew it was hard for him to say, but he had to admit, he was getting tired of waiting. He did look down at his hands however, and finally noticed how bad of shape they were in.  
  
"Let me," Promphy stated as she came toward him, already tearing off gauze and medical tape. Slowly and carefully, she wrapped his hands, and then drenched them in a potion she explained that would close the wounds by morning and help them to heel faster, as if nothing happened. The she murmured about going to get chocolate.  
  
"Come Harry," Ron replied, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him tenderly. "To bed."  
  
Snape looked between the two, his expression bewildered then turned to Dumbeldore, frowning in confusion.  
  
"Albus, why do they act as though they ar-"  
  
"Come Serverus," Dumbledore replied abruptly, turning Snape toward the exit. "Let them be alone, for now."  
  
Giving them one last confused back glance, Snape quietly walked toward the exit.  
  
As they left, Ron is placed Harry down in a chair and concurred up a blanket. He covered him up to his neck and tucked in the sides as loving mother would to her child.  
  
"Rest Harry," he whispered with a smile. "And don't worry anymore, my love. I will protect you."  
  
Harry yawned as he closed his eyes, nodding slightly to Ron's comment.  
  
'My love? I wonder if that means the same, as 'I love you...'  
  
With this thought in mind, Harry drifted off to sleep, his last sight being that of Ron smiling down on him.  
  
The boy can't save you Harry. Voldemort always finds a way to get to what belongs to him.  
  
Harry's eyes shot open abruptly. It seemed that he was no longer in Dumbledore's office, but instead.nothing.  
  
The scenery was that of a scarlet sky with grayish-black mist swirling around him slowly, clouding his view of anything beyond him. He seemed to be standing in some liquid, ankle deep. Bending down slightly, he stuck two of his fingers in the substance and brought it up to his face. It was thick, sticky substance.  
  
Blood.  
  
It was another nightmare.  
  
A/N: Okay, I would seriously like to thank everyone that reviewed this story! And I'd also like to give a special thanks to Qserenity 2000 and Keitaro for putting me on their favorite author list. ::sniffles:: That was just.::sniffles:: beautiful.Now but serious, more chapters to come I won't let you down! And sorry if this chapter may have seemed boring but not every chapter can have sex, ya know? But then again.hee hee hee.::clears throat:: But anyway, on to chapter four and watch out for goriness!  
  
-Kamirine 


	4. Chapter Four: Confessions of Love

A/N:  
  
There is goriness in this chapter and also, a bit of should have been slashiness.If you don't like sorta SLASH or GORINESS, then DON'T Read this chapter.I warned you so no flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Confession of Love  
  
Harry.  
  
He looked up suddenly to see the mist parting and a shadow appeared.someone was standing on some sort of formation.  
  
It was Voldemort.  
  
He stood on top of the narrow piece of wood, the end up. It took only moments for Harry to realize it was a giant cross that the Dark Lord stood on top of.and a lot less to recognize the figure that seemed to hover only inches in front of it.  
  
"Hermione!" he screamed. She stared back at him in fear, her eyes wide like those of a gentle deer caught in the headlights, her bushy brown hair seeming to be dirty, and nodded, cuts and bruises forming on her once beautiful face. She mouthed the words "Help me."  
  
Voldemort never took his eyes off the boy, the silted black pupils gazing with fury into those of Harry's emerald. A light smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Well Harry," he replied in a casual voice, that of calm but coldness. "I do believe you received a Howler today? A warning that one close to you would certainly die if you chose not to join with me?"  
  
Harry only stared at the monster in silent fear. Voldemort snickered and an evil smirk replaced the smile. "I do believe I should keep my word? That is unless.you have changed your mind."  
  
Harry looked into the eyes of his best friend. Hermione had never done a thing to anyone really, smart and pretty, she was only trying to exist in a world that seemed to want to banish her away. She mouthed the words: 'Don't give in.forget.'  
  
"I can't", he cried, his eyes wide as he realized what she meant.  
  
Voldemort frowned, his expression grave. "Then I am afraid, you have chosen this girls fate, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry looked up at the being in horror. "No!" he cried. "I wasn't talking to you!"  
  
But it was far too late.  
  
Voldemort performed a front flip and landed inches in front of Hermione, hovering in mid air. He smiled at her as he held out his hand and opened his palm, his spidery fingers uncoiling rather snakelike and slowly. In the middle of his ghostly palm, were four rather long, thick nails that instantly hovered only inches above his flesh. Hermione stared at them in horror, and began to plead for her life.  
  
But with the other hand, Voldemort held it up and silenced her. "Your life has no meaning Mudblood. You will benefit no one with it, there for, it is useless to us all."  
  
With this, the nails all pointed themselves at the girl.  
  
.Harry screams mixed in with Hermione's as the nails pierced the flesh of her hands, her feet, blood splattering and crushing the bones with the impact, the blood falling down onto his face. Tears fell from the girl's eyes as she breathed heavily, trying to forget the pain that now ached from her palms, her feet.  
  
Harry continued to stare in horror as the blood dripped down from her bottom palm and her toes-in droplets they fell down to the earth below-and splashed down onto his face, one by one.  
  
Voldemort laughed cruelly as he watched the girl's agony.  
  
"Now all she needs is a throne halo," he whispered then turned to look at Harry. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"You bastard," Harry whispered in despair and hatred. "You unbelievable, hatful bastard."  
  
Voldemort smile widened. "Flattery, my dear boy, gets you no where.and it shall not save your friend, either."  
  
With this, Voldemort hovered back up on the top of the large wooden creation and kneeled on one knee, balancing himself well on the narrow space. He then, drew a long, snake curved light sword out of what seemed to be no where and brought the blade to the young girl's throat.  
  
"No!" Harry begged, getting on his knees. "Please Voldemort, I beg you, don't make her suffer for me! Please, don't kill her!" Voldemort watched the boy for a long moment, as if considering the request. His face stayed emotionless until a rather humble look came to mind and he lowered the blade. Hermione looked out in horror and began to mumble to herself, a silent prayer.  
  
"You care so much for this girl-this mudblood-that you would get on your knees and beg your adversary for her life?" Voldemort seemed to be rather confused.and quite impressed.  
  
"Your a thoughtful.rather.sweet boy Harry Potter. Valet and courageous."  
  
Then Voldemort hunched and smiled. "But you'll learn." And with this, he quickly brought the blade back to her throat and sliced at her tender skin, cutting throat the meat.the veins.her vocal box.until it was nearly severed.  
  
Harry screamed in horror as her head lopped to her right side, exposing her opened flesh, the bone cut clean, her eyes rolled into her head. Blooded drained freely and stained the front of her hooded cloak, making it seem darker then it already was.  
  
Harry fell to his knees and began to weep for his slain friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered in agony. "So sorry Hermione. It's all my fault."  
  
"I wouldn't worry of her now Harry Potter!"  
  
He looked up to see Voldemort sailing towards him, sword drawn in front of him, an insanely sick smile curled on his lips.  
  
Harry gasped in pain as the blade ran straight through his being, piecing straight through his chest, crushing his rib cage with the force. Blood splattered up and hit the Dark Lord's face as he continued to ram the blade inside the boy. Harry was breath taken, his eyes wide as he heard the soft clank of the tip of sword as it hit the stoned floor beneath him. Voldemort was now close to his face, a triumphant, cold smile lingering on his lipless mouth.  
  
His long, serpent like tough flickered out of his mouth once, then licked at his cheek slowly, absorbing the blood splatters and bringing the taste into his fowl mouth.  
  
Then he leaned in until his mouth was only inches away from his ear, adding more pressure onto the blade, making Harry wince.  
  
"You will learn Harry, that the agony will never end until I have you by my side. You will learn."  
  
Harry sat up abruptly.and landed inside the arms of warmth and comfort. They held them close, a hand patting him softly on the back and caressing his hair with the other.  
  
"It's all right," the voice whispered softly. Harry gasped. The voice was so familiar.  
  
"Please Harry, you must lay back down Harry. You must rest. It's all right now."  
  
Tears stung Harry's eyes as he remembered the nightmare.  
  
"Hermione," he began to babble.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Hermione! Where is Hermione! Is she safe?? Is she?? Did he hurt her? Where IS she?" he asked hysterically.  
  
"Shhh.calm down Harry please calm down," the voice soothed, and pulled him even closer. He laid Harry back on the bed softly and laid on top of him, his hips grinding slightly into his own, making Harry a bit nervous.yet calm.  
  
"Calm down my sweet." He kissed Harry feather like on the lips several times, then trailed down to his neck and continued. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and moved his kissed to Harry's chest.  
  
Harry was still tearful, but was not crying anymore. The person.made him feel so calm, so calm with his soft, delicate kisses.  
  
Harry moaned slightly as he let the body on top of him take control, letting him pull at his pants lightly, jerking them downward.  
  
"Ron?" he asked through the haze of kisses, the sweet sensations that coursed through his body as the boy's delicate hands, touched him lightly.and placing both of his hands on either side of his cock and pushing together mildly. Harry smoothed the palms of the boy's hands up and down the shaft and he grabbed a hold of some of the longer strands of his hair.it wasn't red.not exercising any restraint in the least. He grasped Harry's cock in the traditional clutch and began stroking him -his pace steady and determined until at last, Harry moaned loudly, his tears drying and semen spilled out of the head and tripped down slowly onto the boy's hand.  
  
He snickered lightly and licked the substance of his hand hungrily, then kissed Harry longing on his lips.  
  
Harry looked up into the boy's eyes. A shade of gray, warm and loving. He gasped slightly as he recognized the boy that once again kissed him lightly, Harry licking his own semen that remained off his soft, pale lips.  
  
"Worry no longer Harry, for I am here for you now. To pleasure you, to make you feel loved. I love you Harry and will protect you."  
  
Harry began to feel a bit light headed. Draco Malfoy?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wasn't that wonderful? Don't you just love a good ol' blood bath? And okay, that was more then 'sort of' SLAH.but what the hell! I was feeling generous! And because I am such a nice person, there will be more from this actually awesome story.but not now! But I promise, more SLASH in the following chapters.but until then.God, I love teasing you all.hee hee.Chapter Five up shortly!  
  
-Kamirine 


	5. Chapter Five: The Reality of Dreams

Chapter Five: The Reality of Dreams  
  
  
  
Draco held Harry close, which seemed to have calmed down after his special 'gift', breathing lightly and his head resting on his chest.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Ron walked swiftly into the room along with Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Lupin, McGongall.and Mrs. Granger.  
  
He froze when he saw Harry and Draco so close together.  
  
"Harry.Draco," he began cautiously. Harry looked up at him blankly, pangs of guilt striking him. At sight of Ron, he remembered what he had just let Draco do to him. He had betrayed Ron. "What are you doing with Harry?"  
  
"He woke up soon after you left," Draco stated calmly. "He was frightened and hysterical so I.calmed him down."  
  
Ron nodded slowly, his eyes looking between them as if he wasn't convinced but Snape walked around him and gave Harry a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
He took a long sip as Ron sort of pushed Draco aside and stood beside Harry, casting Draco a dark glare.  
  
Then setting down the cup, he looked up at Mrs. Granger took a seat next to him, looking down at him in sadness.  
  
Harry's face fell slightly into one of concern.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" he asked quickly. "How is she? Is she alright?" Mrs. Granger at this point began to weep.  
  
Harry looked at her startled then looked up at Dumbledore who stared at her in sadness, then clearing his throat explained.  
  
"Harry.Hermione was found in the Dark Forest tonight by Hagrid." He paused before he continued. "Her head Harry.was nearly severed off.and she was kneeled to a tree." Mrs. Granger broke down then, Remus rushing over to console her. It was the first time she had actually heard what had happened.  
  
"You were found, only a few inches away, a sword found in your chest.barely breathing. Hagrid carried you here and we stayed with you until Mrs. And Mr. Granger came. Mr. Granger has is with Fugde now.identifying the body."  
  
There was nothing but silence. Then Harry went into shock, his eyes wide with surprise, with sorrow, shaking his head lightly.  
  
"But it was a dream," he mumbled, beginning to rock back and forth. "Only a bad dream. Hermione isn't dead. No. She can't be dead."  
  
"Shhh," Draco Malfoy replied in a calm, quiet tone. "It will be alright Harry, honest, it's okay."  
  
"No it's not," Harry replied, his voice breaking. "It will never be okay. Hermione is gone. And it's my entire fault. My entire fault. I could have saved her."  
  
"No one could have saved her Harry. Her fate." Draco trailed off; remember her mother sat directly opposite of him, rocking back and forth herself, holding Harry's other hand.  
  
"It's alright dear," she whispered. "I don't blame you."  
  
"But it's all my fault," he whispered his voice almost muffled by tears. "I should have saved her. She was my best friend."  
  
"Harry dear-"  
  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Granger," he pleaded as if she wouldn't believe him. She only stared at him in sadness. "I'm so sorry about your daughter. I cared about her honest I did! I loved Hermione! She was my best friend." he trailed off for a long moment, letting his tears consume him. Draco refused to break the embrace, holding him closely, whispering that everything was okay, caressing his raven hair softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered again. "So sorry."  
  
".Isn't good enough," a rather angry, cold voice cut in. Everyone turned to the firmly door. There, draped in a fine ash colored robe, velvet red being the trimming, stood Minister Fudge, a scowl tight on his lips, his eyebrows narrowed. Floating beside him was a dementor, who seemed to scour the room and rest on the boy that was being held in Draco's arms.  
  
"Albus," he addressed coldly as he stormed past the headmaster and right to the side of Harry.  
  
He stared down at him with cold, piecing eyes and pointed his wand at the boy that he was holding in his hand. "You, dear boy, are under arrest." Harry winced but Draco cradled him, his gray eyes flashing dangerously at the minister for upsetting the poor boy.  
  
"Under what charges?" Snape bellowed, hovering over rather quickly to the boy's side, as if to protect him.  
  
"For the unexplained deaths of Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger," the minister snarled.  
  
"But Harry didn't kill Cedric!" Ron cried out in protest. "And he would never- "  
  
"SILENCE!" Fudge snarled, giving Ron a quick yet dangerous glare. "I shall hear none of this! The boy was at both scenes of crimes and can not clearing explain.if he did at all.the proper account of what happened at either one!"  
  
"He TOLD you," McGongall insisted, stepping up to Snape's side, her face red with anger. "That he was attacked by the Dark Lord! You were the one who chose to be foolish and not listen!"  
  
"There IS no DARK LORD!" Fudge bellowed. "You-Know-Who is DEAD and has been ever since this child was the age of one." Then he gave Harry a rather suspicious look. "For what reasons.again.no one is clear one. But what is clear is the boy has a history or unexplained death, although we shall not hold him accountable for that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
"You can't hold him accountable for any deaths!" Snape insisted. "Because Harry Potter is innocent!"  
  
"Until proven otherwise," Fudge insisted. "Which I am sure, will not be very hard." "Now see here Fudge," Dumbledore stepped in, his blue eyes flashing dangerous behind the half mooned shaped lenses.  
  
"Harry Potter was a victim, just as much as Cedric Diggory or young Hermione Granger. At each times, the boy was nearly killed! He, just like Hermione, was stabbed what was to be fatally, by the same sword that was used against her! Harry does not own any kind of weapon with a long blade, least of all, a blade in the shape of many waves."  
  
"That you know about," Fudge clarified, still not convinced. "I'm sure the boy does not tell you everything. And as for his wounds, it is clearly possible that the two slain individuals were trying to fight back."  
  
"Bullshit," Draco spat in discuss, hearing as much as he was going to take. "There is no way that Harry could have stabbed Hermione in her hands and her feet first, then she turned around and stabbed him in the chest, as deep as the wound was, and then he turn around and nearly sever her head!"  
  
"Draco!" Ron hissed, nodding over to Mrs. Granger, who had gone back into her sea of tears, listening to everyone argue. McGongall rushed over and giving a comforting hug, led the young mother outside.  
  
"I don't blame him," she wept as McGongall slowly shut the door behind them.  
  
"See! You see!" Snape replied almost as if to say 'Ah ha!' "The girl's mother does not blame him anymore then we do."  
  
"Be that as it may, action must be taken," Fudge, decided in a tone that defined that was the end of the argument. "Two students were slain and this boy is the only suspect.or for you benefit.witness to the crimes. If not to be convicted, we will need him for questioning."  
  
"But I assure you," he added quickly. "None of that silly ness about it being the Dark Lord will be accepted!"  
  
"Then there will be no reason to question him," Dumbledore stated matter of factly, as he bent down before Harry. Harry looked at the man he considered his mentor and began to weep all over again. "I didn't do it."  
  
"I know you didn't Harry," the wise man replied in a soft, kind voice.  
  
"I am not crazy."  
  
"That remains to be seen," Fudge snorted but Snape gave him a warning glare so he silenced himself.  
  
"But I will go, Professor, so that I may clear my name," Harry announced as he slowly pulled himself from a surprised Draco and swung his feet over and on to the floor.  
  
"Are you certain Harry?" Dumbledore asked in concern. "You do not have to go unless you truly feel you have to."  
  
"It's all right," Harry replied, standing up, using Ron's shoulder as support. "I'll go."  
  
"Excellent, because I don't have all night," Fudge replied coldly, already heading for the door. "Come!"  
  
Harry walked slowly beside the Minister, who suddenly seemed be a lot taller then he actually was, over shadowing him. He kept his eyes solely on the floor, trying his best to ignore the surprised-and accusing stares of the students of Hogwarts that stood along the walls.  
  
He tried to block out the whispers, all of them, hurtful such as "I knew he killed Cedric", the voice being that of the Ernie boy from Hufflepuff, or those of enragement such as "How dare they accuse Harry! He would never hurt Hermione! Never!" Dean screamed this, whom's gaze came to rest on Ernie. Or "I can't believe they think it's him! He's saved all of us two separate times! Don't they take that into account?" This surprisingly, came from Cho Chang.  
  
The entered the main hall at the front of the school. "You may want to put your hood up," Fudge warned. "It's rather cold out."  
  
Harry nodded and placed the black hood over his head, his face, still visible. They reached the front door, Dumbledore standing just before it, his expression that of graveness.  
  
He nodded at the minister who did not express the same curtsy. But not seeming to care, he looked down at Harry and frowned with sadness. Everyone quickly became silent.  
  
"Harry," he began. But Harry nodded. "I know that I am innocent.and I won't let him convince me of otherwise. I know the truth, and it shall be proven."  
  
"Yes, Yes, so we shall see," replied Fudge in an annoyed, unbelieving tone as he reached for the door, there was a loud blasting sound heard from behind and many surprised, frightened screams.  
  
Harry, along with many others, turned and looked up to see the cause of the interruption. Harry gasped in terror as the figure came into perfect view. In the middle of the large lobby, stood Lord Voldemort himself, with coldness and expression gaze on his face, his scarlet eyes directly on the minister. Everyone in the lobby gasped in fear, shrieking back, far too frightened to move.  
  
"Mister," Voldemort hissed. Fudge shrunk back in horror, nearing stumbling into to Harry, who now, was protectively behind Dumbledore, whom's face stared at the Dark Lord in coldness.  
  
Voldemort seemed pleased by his fear and slowly walked toward him. "I do believe, you were about to blame the boy for a crime I did indeed commit?" he questioned, eyes raised in ridicule.  
  
Fugde began to speak, but stumbled in all of his words. "Oh Fudge," Voldemort replied with remorse. "You do know how I hate anyone else taking the credit for my 'great' deeds?"  
  
Fudge continued to stare in disbelief.  
  
"Of course you do," Voldemort answered himself, nodding. He pulled out his ebony wand and held it tightly in his hand, his gaze returning to complete coldness, his eyes burning to the brown one's of Fudge.  
  
"B-b-but," Fudge stammered, not being able to move. "Y-you c-can't be-"  
  
"But I am," Voldemort whispered. His eyes quickly darted to the dementor. He gestured with his head for it to come and the without hesitation, the creature floated to his side, much to the minister dismay.  
  
"Don't seemed so surprised Fudge," Voldemort replied. "Dementors, have always been one of my true ally. I was sure Dumbledore would have told you that."  
  
Fudge did not speak, but only shivered in fear as Voldemort stood only inches away from him.  
  
Voldemort sneered. "You dare disgrace yourself with your presence Fudge! You dare believe that such a boy ignorant of his true potential could ever truly defeat me? For this, my no longer needed servant, you shall pay dearly."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and Harry gasped. He started to move forward but Dumbledore quickly held him back.  
  
"We must all pay for our sins," he replied in a rather sad voice as Voldemort snarled the words at the pleading minister: Arvada Kedvera.  
  
The minister fell bluntly to the floor, dead. Unremorseful, Voldemort walked over to the fallen minister's body and kicked it onto it's back, then holding up his right arm, pulled back his sleeve.  
  
Harry gasped horrified. The Dark Mark. Voldemort smiled. "By capturing you, he thought to redeem himself with me before he returned but I have no use for cowards such as Fudge."  
  
Then he dropped the arm carelessly and his eyes fall on Dumbledore, the smile quickly fading.  
  
"Albus.a long time."  
  
"Not as long as I hoped Tom, but yes, it as been," Dumbledore replied coldly.  
  
"Well on to business," Voldemort replied, whipping his long robes behind him and out of the way, his wand posed at the headmaster.  
  
"Give me the boy Albus, I may not hurt you-now."  
  
Dumbledore seemed unphased by his words and his coldness deeper replied, "The shall not go anywhere with you Tom. I suggest you leave, for you own benefit."  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed and at this, Harry slowly crept more behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Out of the way old man!" he hissed in snarl.  
  
At this point, Ron and Draco had managed to push their way through to see what was happening, startled.  
  
"Leave us Tom!" Dumbledore cried, whipping his own whip in front of him. "Or else!"  
  
Voldemort laughed. "I have no time for this foolery!" With this, he muttered a spell that blasted Dumbledore out of his way and crashing into a nearby wall, making most to the student cry out in fear. Then he set his eyes on Harry and looking him up and down, smiled.  
  
"Come to me boy," he soothed, holding out his hand towards Harry, beckoning him. "Come to me innocent, I won't hurt you."  
  
Harry only backed himself further away and into a wall. He had not been carrying a wand, therefore, leaving him defenseless.  
  
Before he could blink, Voldemort had apperated in front of him, and grabbing him by the wrist, pulled him to him and into a tight embrace.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron screamed as he sudden launched forward, rushing at the Dark Lord. At this, Voldemort only crackled and waving his wand, cried "Crucio!"  
  
Screaming in pain, Ron withered to the floor and shook violently as Harry, trying to pull away.  
  
"Get him!" Snape fumed as he ran through the crowd, nearly throwing people out of the way to get to them. Remus ran up to Ron's side and revoked the curse, while Sirius helped him up to his feet.  
  
"I would like to stay," Voldemort called. Then he looked at Harry and licking his lips, smiled at the frightened boy. "But I do believe I have something more interesting to do."  
  
And laughing, he apperated away before the spell Snape cast could touch him.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron screamed frantically, trying to pull out Sirius's grip. "NO! HARRY! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO HIM!?" "There is no time to waist!" Dumbledore called as Snape helped him up and supported him on his shoulder. "We must hurry!"  
  
With this, they all hurried to go back into Dumbledore's chamber, Draco following behind slowly. As soon as he was out of everyone's view, he smirked to himself, his eyes set on the back of Ron's head.  
  
'My plan is working.'  
  
A/N:  
  
And okay, that was long so I'll stop there! Personally, I hate Fudge since the forth-friggin book, so expect him die in every story I write if I can help it. No SLASH.but the next chapter shall defiantly have it so FAIR WARNING! It will be up shortly but when, I have no clue. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy and review like always.  
  
-Kamirine 


	6. Chapter Six: Break

Chapter Six: Break  
  
"Let go of me!" Harry cried frantically as he tried desperately to pull out of the man's grasp. They had arrived in the middle of the Dark Forest.in a meadow.it was the same place he had been in his dreams so many times before.and it terrified him.  
  
"Innocent, you will duel me one final time and if you are to win, then I shall let you go without consequence. Agreed?"  
  
"Let go of me damn it!"  
  
"As you wish, innocent," Voldemort whispered lightly as he abruptly let go of Harry's ankle, for he had somehow managed to be holding him upside down, and the boy went crashing to the ground. Harry cursed under his breath as he sat up slowly.  
  
"My, Dumbledore must be extremely pleased," Voldemort stated with a jaunty grin, staring at Harry the entire time. "To have had such delectable beauty shaped under his fingers . . ."  
  
"Oh how you just flatter me," Harry grumbled as he quickly picked himself off the ground and pointed his wand at Voldemort's chest. "I just want this over with."  
  
  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Sirius groaned.  
  
"You sound so surprised to finally learn that, where as, I have know it for years," Snape replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Sirius shot him a look of pure venom.  
  
"This is all YOUR fault!"  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"You were supposed to watch over Harry! He was in YOUR care!" Sirius snarled. "You were supposed to make sure he was protected!"  
  
"Well excuse me," Snape spat back, with equal venom. "But he is YOUR godson! YOU are the one that is ALWAYS supposed to protect him! You weren't even THERE for Harry through this whole ordeal until tonight, even when you KNEW what was going on!"  
  
"I am ALWAYS there for my godson," Sirius snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
"It shows," Snape grumbled. "But the truth is, thanks to your lack of judgment and character.also not a surprise that your lacking THAT.we will never be able to retrieve Harr-"  
  
"What do mean there may not be a way to get Harry back!"  
  
Everyone looked startled as Sirius stomped over to Snape slowly. Snape however, was not phased.  
  
"Calm it Black," Snape snapped. "and listen to reason-"  
  
"REASON! THERE IS NO REASON WE SHOULD BE HAVING THIS DISCUSSION!" Sirius fumed, reaching out grabbing Snape by the collar. "You know where my godson is you filthy, two-faced, slimy little hunch back git! TELL ME!"  
  
"I assure you, Black, if I DID, I most certainly wouldn't tell a lunatic-"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Wrong answer." Sirius sneered as Snape let out a muffled curse as his face collided with the stonewall.  
  
"Sirius, please calm yourself and listen," Dumbledore stated calmly, taking a sip of his tea. He was not surprised by this little display; it occurred every time or another when Sirius and Snape were in a 50-yard radius of one another. He focused his startling blue eyes on the ex-con. "There is no way we can save Harry-"  
  
BAM!  
  
"What do you mean!? That's my GODSON!" Sirius screamed as he once again pulled Snape from the wall and hosted him up for another assault. "He's the only family I have left and there is no way I'm letting anyone hurt him in anyway! I owe it to JAMES!"  
  
"Yes Sirius, we know that," Snape grumbled. "But Harry can not be saved-"  
  
"Unless we know where exactly he is!" Remus stated quickly as stopped Sirius from bashing Snape's head into the wall again. He finally let Snape go, who went crashing to the floor with a loud THUD and allowed Lupin to escort him to his seat.  
  
"Calm down buddy, we'll figure out a way to help Harry," Lupin soothed, patting him lightly on the back. "We just have to find it, that's all."  
  
"And that is?" Snape snapped, dusting himself off as Draco helped the Potion's master to his feet.  
  
"Well, once we are able to figure where he is located," Hermione suggested. "We," she waved her arm herself then Ron. "can go find him and sneak him back here. And the rest of us can hold down the fort."  
  
Draco Malfoy burst into hysterical laughter. "Yeah suuuuuure you can Mudblood, I can just see it: you and your little muggle-loving friend here gets caught trying to sneak Potter out and you read them to sleep!"  
  
"Well it's a hell of a lot more productive then what you could do Malfoy," Ron sneered.  
  
"Your one to talk!" Malfoy scuffed. "But I have a better idea: how about, since the rest of you 'geniuses' can't seem to think of one, how about I just save Potter myself?"  
  
"You?" Sirius scuffed, almost bursting into laughter. "Why on earth would I trust my godson's life to you? I think I'd let Snape go before I ever trusted anything created by Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
"Be that as it may, Black," Draco sneered. "I am the only one here that can even touch the ground my father's master walks on. Professor Snape can't because the Dark One already knows that he is spy for the headmaster. He no longer trust him and is only waiting for his return so that he may. . .anyway, I'm your last-and only-resort."  
  
"Pa-lease!" Hermione scuffed. "Why don't we just wait and see if Harry will just come back to-" One venomous look from Sirius cut the sentence short. "Or.we can defiantly trust Malfoy and see if he can't bring him back."  
  
"Excellent," Malfoy replied with a broad smile of satisfaction, rubbing his hands together. "Then I shall go prepare to-"  
  
"Hold on," Ron sneered. "Why the hell-"  
  
"Ron language!"  
  
"-should we trust you to go? You NEVER even liked Harry, not once, since he's gone to this school! Why help now?"  
  
"Because as long as Harry is save and capable, he's the one left alive that can actually defeat the over sized serpent.and the only way that I can ensure that I am not recruited as one of his slaves. And besides.Harry and I actually are pretty good friends-"  
  
"Since WHEN?"  
  
"Since the time I comforted him in the medical wing.he was.extremely happy when I got through." Malfoy stated with a sly grin. "So as I said, we're 'friends'"  
  
"Well Harry already has a 'friend'.me."  
  
"And my, what a great friend you are! Not even being able to protect him in his time of need!"  
  
"I take care of Harry fine, thank you, I didn't see YOU putting much of an effort in trying to save him!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Obviously not, because if you did, you wouldn't try so hard to get rid of me, just because I treat him better and he seems to need me."  
  
"He doesn't need you!"  
  
"My Weasley, if I didn't know any better, one might think that you were jealous."  
  
"I am NOT jealous of a git like you!"  
  
A heavy silence filled the room until Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"You will be both prepare yourselves for this event. Only by working together, may this be accomplished."  
  
Ron and Malfoy both nodded. "Then lets get going."  
  
"Don't tell me your giving up so easily," Voldemort taunted as he stood over the feeble child. Harry coughed up a clot of blood, clutching his chest tightly with one fist.  
  
Voldemort sneered. "Your pathetic innocent," he stated causally, kicking the boy hard in his ribs, causing him to flip over on his back. "And I excepted so much of a better fight from the boy they call Savior. Such a pity."  
  
Harry groaned loudly and continued to cough up blood. Voldemort leaned down beside him.  
  
"Poor innocent," Voldemort soothed as he caressed the side of his face. "You will learn my dear innocent, that nothing escapes my seduction, not even you."  
  
Crying in fury, Harry punched the serpentine in his face, causing him to stumble back as he quickly picked himself off the ground. Harry uppercuted the man as he seemed to look up then punched him once more with a strong left hook.  
  
Breathing hard, Harry watched as Voldemort stumbled back slightly again, a hand at his mouth, holding it tightly. His scarlet eyes focused on those of emerald as he lowered his hand slowly, reviling a trickle of blood that ran down his chin. He quickly flicked his tongue out licked it up.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at him.  
  
"Wingardum Leveosa."  
  
Harry winced as he floated up into the air and was slammed forcefully into a tree. Blood once again trickled from his mouth as Voldemort allowed him to slide down the tree and slump to the ground.  
  
Then laughing, he walked over to him and kneeing down before him, kissed Harry forcefully on the lips, only to take in the blood that the boy coughed up into his own and swallowing . it hungrily, his tough moving against his forcefully.  
  
Harry felt as though he was going to be sick.  
  
You will learn, my dear innocent. Harry realized he was speaking to him through his mind. Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as he slowly pulled his lips away, savoring the taste of his warm, thick blood that rimmed around his lips as would milk. He looked down and smiled at him evilly, taunting.  
  
Yeah, Harry defiantly felt sick now.  
  
Before this night has fallen into the horizon of day,  
  
Harry gasped horrified. They were no longer in the forest. It was a dimly lit chamber, made of gray marble with the carvings of snakes, crawling slowly over the walls, all serpentine eyes on him as they continued. The floor seemed to be covered with sand.black sand.and they sat now, on a king sized bed, with black satin pillows, sheets and cover.  
  
You will forever be my slave.  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks to all that have patiently been waiting for the next installment to this story. I am an AOL user, so I had to wait and find another computer with Internet access or for fanfiction to get the connection thingy fixed.  
  
Also, I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Now go enjoy the next chapter.warning.there is SLASH! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Breaking

Chapter Seven: Breaking  
  
"Where am I?" Harry stammered as he continued to look around him with caution.  
  
"You are in my private chambers innocent," Voldemort whispered.  
  
"Then take me back to the forest!"  
  
Voldemort snickered. "I don't think so. As it stands, I won the duel and now you belong to me."  
  
"I belong to NO one!" Harry shouted. Voldemort laughed again and brought Harry's face to his, their lips only inches apart. "If this is what you believe then you have much to learn." He pecked him on the lips softly and Harry pulled out of his grasp. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"I suggest against that innocent. That is Devil's Sand.it's sort of like Devil's Snare.only it's black and thick and."  
  
"Sand?" Harry replied matter of factly.  
  
" Once one of an innocent heart touches it, the darkness of its magic consumes him.and leaves nothing more but a shell of the being."  
  
Harry gave the sand a cautious look as it seeming reached up and tried to grab his ankle. Crying out, he jerked his legs away and sat on the bed panting. Voldemort snickered.  
  
"My, Gryffindors can be quite foolish."  
  
"You won't get away with this," Harry snarled suddenly. "Dumbledore will find me and save me from the likes of you!"  
  
Voldemort stared at the boy for a moment, then laughed. "Dear child, that fool cares nothing about you!"  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment then frowned. "What?"  
  
"That old muggle loving fool cares nothing about you Harry. He never has! I thought you would have at least realized that by now."  
  
"What are you talking about!" Harry fumed. "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time, not just because he is powerful but because he is a heartwarming person that cares about everyone! And he took a special interest in me, ensuring that I was always safe, he does care! Why would he bother if he didn't care?"  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself Harry?" Voldemort whispered as wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and held him close. "Close your eyes Harry, and allow me to show you the truth." "You know nothing about the truth," Harry stated bitterly.  
  
"Do as I say boy!" Voldemort whispered harshly. "Close your eyes innocent and allow me to show the truth of your beloved Headmaster.or your beloved godfather. Let me show you much they 'care' for you Harry."  
  
Harry breathed lightly for a second, thinking whether he should trust the man's words. Finally, out of curiosity, he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Clear your mind of thought, of everything around you.  
  
The man was speaking to him through his mind again.  
  
And listen to my words Harry. Let me form for you, a picture of what the ones you care for are truly like. Let me show you.  
  
Harry could see a picture forming into his mind. It was blurred at first, but become clear and solid. It was this of Professor McGongall and Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
They seemed to be arguing over something.something important.  
  
"But he's the one Albus! The boy that everyone knows will save us all!"  
  
"Minerva", Dumbledore said lightly. "He is but who everyone wishes to believe that will save us all. But as for fact, he is nothing more then a useless child, his capture as proven this."  
  
McGongall frowned. "But Albus shouldn't we try to at least, find Harry?"  
  
Harry gasped. 'Did he just call me useless?'  
  
"Why?" the Headmaster asked matter of factly. "His own foolishness got him captured. And quite frankly, I'm sick of having to look after the boy. He's been nothing but a nuisance from the beginning. Really! Thinking that Harry actually could defeat the Dark Lord! He can't even defeat a grain of table salt by himself!"  
  
McGongall gave him a worried frown. "But at one time, you must have thought-"  
  
"I only did what I thought would make me look like a better person in everyone's eyes!" Dumbledore cut in. "I never actually cared for Harry, although, I am grateful that his meddling actually came in handy at times, preserving the well fair of the other students and my self image-"  
  
"Albus-"  
  
"But honestly Minerva, what use is he? Every since he's come to my school, he's caused nothing but trouble for me, students coming up petrified, missing, or dead. You must agree with me honestly."  
  
'This isn't true.' Harry thought rapidly, being to loose his composer. 'This can't be real. This is all a horrible dream.yes.a horrible dream to hurt me.'  
  
It is nothing more then the truth as it is seen Harry. As hurtful as it may seem, this is all that your beloved headmaster thinks of you.  
  
McGongall gave Dumbledore a hurt, disappointed look and he sighed. "Come now my lady," Dumbledore pleaded softly. "You know as well as I that he is better off as he probably is-hopefully-dead."  
  
"ALBUS!"  
  
"In that case, he would put us all out of our misery and you know that. It is to my best hopes, that he is never found.and if he is.perhaps I shall just use him more in my service of making me look grander then I may be."  
  
"I don't want to see anymore," Harry whispered, opening his eyes finally, trying to get the horrible image out of his mind. "I can't stand it."  
  
No one can truly stand the truth Harry. It is why most keep far away from it, why others deny themselves or people they care for of it, because they don't want to see them hurt. I give you this truth because although it may hurt, it only would more in the long run my dear innocent. I only have your well being at heart.  
  
"So that is what you were thinking of when you murdered my parents?" Harry grumbled bluntly. "My best interest."  
  
That never would have happened if it were not for your godfather.  
  
Ron looked down at the picture and smiled sadly. It was that of him and Harry, taken about a month ago by Hermione, who was able to catch them having one of their 'private moments'.  
  
He was kissing Harry, softly, gently, his eyes slightly opened as Harry's were closed completely, his heart, his soul seeming to be absorbed into the pure emotion of the kiss.  
  
How he missed his beloved Harry.  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
Ron looked up at the doorway. Draco was standing in it, leaning to the side, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the red head with no emotion to be read on his face but a light, smirk.  
  
"You're thinking of him, aren't you Weasley?" he stated rather then asked, as he entered the room. Ron noticed he was dressed differently then usual, wearing a slightly bagging white polo shirt that buttoned up in the front and a pair of slightly baggy black jeans with yellow stitching. His hair was spiked slightly instead of combed back neatly as usual.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "What's with the new look?"  
  
"Something to do, or to prepare for this mission, as you will," Draco stated matter of factly, taking a seat by Ron on the bed. "Seeing as I'm stuck with you, I'll be doing a lot of running, and a rather long flowing robe is not what is needed."  
  
Ron sneered at him. "Please Malfoy. You've been nothing but a chicken since first year. All talk but no show. I be against odds or scared but at least I stick it out.you on the other hand put your tail between your legs and go howling for 'daddy'."  
  
Draco smirked. "You look quite handsome when you're all angry like that.your face becomes flushed and your eyes twinkle."  
  
Ron looked at him startled. "What?"  
  
Draco gave him a charming smile but turned to look away from him. "As much as I hate to admit it, Harry is lucky to have someone like you with him. I'm envious really. I've always sort of 'liked' you Weasley and when I saw we couldn't have a normal relationship.I guess I went for the more suddenly hateful one. But hey! It beat not having one at all right?"  
  
"I.guess." Ron replied, not really sure what to say. Draco's smile softened. "Come here Weasley."  
  
"You're lying!" Harry shouted. "Sirius told me-"  
  
What he wanted you to believe, as did so many others that 'care' about you. The truth is, Sirius lies. Wormtail was never your parent's secret keeper. It was truly Sirius Black that told me with his own lips where your parents hid from me.  
  
"He wouldn't!" Harry insisted tearfully now, not wanting to face what he was hearing. "There is no way he would lie, betray me or my dad like that! He cared about my father. He was like a brother-"  
  
He was much more then that Harry, do not be deceived. He wanted to be oh so much more. And when he couldn't.wasn't accepted as such, he took matters into his own hands.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked slightly confused. Voldemort's laughter rung in his ears. It sounded as if it were everywhere.  
  
I can show you what you yearn to see Harry. You lust for the truth.to know what your godfather is truly like. Let me show you.  
  
His embrace around Harry's waist tightened and his hips seemed to grind into him. Harry leaned his head back and it came to rest on Voldemort's shoulder, Harry staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
Let me show you Harry.  
  
Nodding slightly, Harry closed his eyes slowly and cleared his mind again of all thought and feeling. Another vision came into his mind, blurry as the first but soon becoming sharper and clear.  
  
This time it was of a figure, draped in black, standing over another being that kneeled at his feet, his face away from him. They stood in a small clearing, surrounded by dead trees and a wispy gray sky.  
  
"Master," the figure on his knees whispered in the crisp air.  
  
Voldemort looked down at him and smiled slightly pleased, placing a hand lightly on the figure's rough, black hair, running his spidery fingers through it carefully, softly.  
  
"Tell me what you know of him, my pet."  
  
"He resides on Godric Hollow in a two story brick house with his wife and child. Dumbledore has placed a spell of the place so that it could never be found by you, my lord."  
  
Voldemort laughed dryly, in a soft voice. "How foolish to think that they could get away. And how is it, my dear pet, that you know these things?"  
  
"Because it was I that that fool assigned to be his Secret Keeper, my dear lord," the figure, a man by the base of the voice, cooed. "He entrusted this secret foolishly to me.  
  
"Excellent" Voldemort hissed excitedly, his nose flaring. He reached down with his other hand and raised the man face so that he may look into it. He smiled triumphantly at him.  
  
Sirius smiled back.  
  
"You have done well."  
  
'No! I won't believe you!' Harry shouted loudly to him. 'Sirius was never-'  
  
But he was Harry. He belonged to me once. He obeyed and adored me. And all because your father refused him. Refused his love, to give him the chance of being his love, to make him happy. It is amazing what bitterness, jealously of a woman can do to one, isn't it?  
  
Harry continued to watch as Voldemort slowly entered his house, his father being downstairs in the living room, putting a nice log in the fireplace, humming what seemed to be, a lullaby.  
  
Lily called to him as a baby began to cry.he began to cry.and James called that he would be there in a moment.  
  
And he turned to see both Voldemort and Sirius standing before him, only Sirius had his wand pointed at his father.  
  
James looked at the man startled and hurt.  
  
"But why Sirius?" he asked in a horrified whisper.  
  
"First Lupin.then of all people, that git Snape.did you think I would be second to that woman too James?" Sirius spat hatefully.  
  
"Sirius, I thought you would understand-"  
  
"That you never loved me at all and that I didn't mean anything to you!" he spat, striking the man hard across the face.  
  
James stumbled back into the fireplace and loudly, knocked over a stake of logs that rolled across the floor.  
  
"James?" a softly, sweet voice called to him.  
  
"I'm fine darling, just.stay upstairs!" James called out to her, trying to hide his worry and tenseness from his voice.  
  
"Don't worry Prongs," Sirius sneered. "She'll be joining you very quickly." James shook his head. "Such a traitor."  
  
"That you shall bow before!" Voldemort smiled evilly as he forced James to the ground with a Crucio curse. James held in his screams, not wanting to alarm Lily and cause her to come down.  
  
"Beg for his forgiveness."  
  
"STOP!" Harry cried out as he pulled himself from Voldemort's embrace and fell on his stomach onto the bed. "I don't want to see anymore of what you have to say!"  
  
The truth will always hurt Harry.  
  
"Then I don't want to learn anymore of it!" Harry screamed, placing a pillow over his head. "Just leave me be or let me die! Either way, I'll never join you! No matter how much of a betrayal you show me from the others!"  
  
You will come to your senses my dear innocent.once you rest.  
  
Harry could feel his eyes becoming heavy, his mind once again thoughtless but groggy. 'What are you.'  
  
Sleep.  
  
Harry could feel strong arms holding him, his head resting on sooth skin, the soft breath of another on his face. But this did not matter to him. For now, all he wanted was sleep.and to forget the horrible memories of Lord Voldemort.  
  
But I'm not done with you yet my dear innocent, he told Harry. Not until I have you completely broken.to devote yourself as my slave.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, was going to use the chapter title 'Riddle me This', 'Riddle me That' but is it just me or has anyone else noticed that title chapter is being use a lot? Anyway, the next chapter defiantly is a SLASHER so be forewarned and no flames for my slashyness ness ness! Enjoy. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Broken

Chapter Eight: Broken  
  
Voldemort continued to hold the boy close to his chest. Harry continued to breath softly as he slept against him, his hands resting on the man's shoulders. Voldemort stared at the boy intently.  
  
Such innocence he held to him. Like a small child as precious as a lamb. This innocence, he knew, must be broken if he was to bring the boy to the darkness that was he. To have him as a lover, a companion, and a true devoted, loyal-slave. One that did everything he was told and wanted only to please his master.  
  
Yes, this is what he desired from Harry Potter. His devotion, his love.his soul. And he was so close to achieving this goal.so close.  
  
But there was still something holding the boy back from him, this he knew. Something that still made the boy cling to his past, his memories. But alas, what was this thing that kept him from having his precious Harry Potter?  
  
Voldemort brought one of his spidery fingers, the index, to the boys temple and touched it very lightly, every so carefully as though he were fragile. Harry winced slightly but did not awake.  
  
Voldemort closed his eyes slowly, concentrating on the young man that lay in his arms, never taking his finger away from this temple. He focused on nothing at all, clearing his mind of all thought. Then he added a bit more pressure on Harry's temple, and with small rays of green light, his fingertip seemed to disappear the boy's head.into his mind.  
  
What are your thoughts, Harry?  
  
.on.  
  
Hmmm? What is it that keeps you from me? That protects you from my dark seduction?  
  
.Ron.  
  
Voldemort paused for a moment.  
  
Ron?  
  
.loves me.he is the only one that cares.that truly cares for me. He is my world and I would never betray him, never leave his side. To him, I am loyal.  
  
.I see. Voldemort's eyes opened slowly, focusing on the young boy's face. So beautiful it was to him. So innocent and beautiful.  
  
"Worry not my innocent little one," he whispered to the sleeping boy softly, brushing a few strands of his hair from his eyes.  
  
"So Ronald Weasley is what holds you from me? Not for long."  
  
And he touched the small Dark Mark that stood boldly on his neck.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up to see the serpentine man looking back at him with interest. He did not have enough strength to pull away from him; so instead, he only continued to stay in his warm embrace.  
  
"Harry," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Leave me alone," he whispered as a response.  
  
"But Harry," Voldemort insisted, placing his finger under his chin. He pulled his head upward, so that they made eye contact. "There is something I must show you."  
  
"I don't want to see anymore of what you have to show me," Harry replied, still hurting from the betrayals he had seen before.  
  
"Oh but my dear innocent, I must show you how faithful your Ron is to you."  
  
Harry gasped. "What do you know about Ron? What have you done to him?"  
  
Voldemort snickered. "I've done nothing to the boy.yet.and I won't unless you desire me to. But you should see what your Ron does when you are not around. See how he mourns you absence."  
  
Harry tried to turn his gaze away from Voldemort but he held him firmly with his finger.  
  
"Look deeply within my eyes innocent one. See what I have seen.know what I know now."  
  
Despite himself, Harry gazed deeply with the monster's eyes. He looked past the color of crimson and into the deeps of his soul, the core of his being.  
  
And his gaze became that of horror.  
  
Ron.his Ron.the one he pledged everything to, the one he would give everything up for.with Draco? He watched, his heart leaping into his chest as Draco leaned in toward Ron and pulled him forcefully by the waist. Ron looked at Draco, almost startled slightly, but relaxed as the blond boy's lips softly brushed into his.  
  
Harry gasped. Ron was kissing him back.his arms resting on his shoulders. Draco began to tug at the red head's waist, his belt becoming undone as he leaned the boy back onto the bed.Harry's bed.and nested on top of him, his legs resting on either side him as he sat up, ending the kiss and continued to undo the boy's belt.  
  
"Enough." Harry stated blankly as he turned swiftly away from the man's eyes, fighting back his tears.  
  
"Do you see Harry? See how your Ron mourns your loss? By fucking another boy in your bed!"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry winced, covering his hands with his ears.  
  
"Don't deny the truth Harry!" Voldemort snarled. "You no that none of those, fools, care for you! You were only a pawn to them, only to be toyed with, to be used! There is nothing left for you with them! Nothing left that they can offer you!"  
  
"Stop it! I don't want to hear this!"  
  
"But you will listen," the Dark Lord instructed in a softly as he slowly lowered the boy's hands from his ears.  
  
He looked into Harry's eyes, watching one by one as has his tears slide down his face and slowly ran onto the black satin that lay under him. He smiled. The boy was his to break.  
  
"You with your weak mind, your naïve` heart. So trusting to always be betrayed. But no longer. I can help you Harry, I can help you make them pay."  
  
"Pay?" Harry replied softly. "Yesss," Voldemort hissed as his nose flared in excitement. "Together, we can make them all pay. For their betrayals, their lies. You should not have to bow before those so inferior, to be their puppet to pull by the strings. You are above them all; they are yours to crush under your whim if you so desire. They know this, as do I. I that can make this happen Harry."  
  
"Make what happen?"  
  
"I can make you the strongest living being as am I. Together dear innocent, we'll make them beg for mercy.all you have to do is just tell me that you want it.that you want me.and together, we'll make them pay."  
  
Harry stared at the serpent like man as his tears began to dry. It was true. They did not care for him anymore, if they had at all. Ron had secretly wanted Draco all along; Sirius pretending to care for him and Dumbledore were only using him. He had nothing left.no one left.but this man. This man that only wanted to help him.to love him as no one had.to help him make them all pay.  
  
"Join me." he hissed seductively as his arm draped around Harry's shoulders and he leaned into the young boy.  
  
Harry did not fight him as he let the man lean him back onto the bed and kiss him softly, hungrily, practically swallowing him. But Harry yarned for the kiss, the touch, to feel wanted and needed. His heart ached as it never had, and he watched with hunger, the man getting off of him and standing before him.  
  
".I've wanted this since the moment I first saw you," Voldemort whispered to Harry's "You shall be the very salt, the very essence, of my existence. Join me, dear innocent and I shall show you pleasure beyond pleasure that you could ever imagine."  
  
His eyes glowed brightly, an eerie bloodthirsty glow and the boy's clothes faded.as well as his own.  
  
Voldemort was exceptionally thin, not a single ounce of fat or muscle to be found. Everything about him seemed fine and delicate.almost womanly in a sense to Harry. His nipples were taut and erect, sticking out like two rose buds about to blossom.  
  
Harry's eyes traveled farther down to survey the rest of his body-then he caught sight of his erection - ten inches at its longest, a lush ruddy color with a shimmering tip. For the first time, he noticed that foreskin had been pierced-with thin silver ring hoop protruding from it.  
  
Voldemort dropped to his knees in front of Harry and withdraw the hard flesh from the fabric of the sheets of the bed. He bent toward the boy's member and licked it gently, easing his tongue against the head. A slight moan escaped Harry's lips as he abruptly jerked his hips.  
  
Voldemort withdrew and looked up to gauge the child's reaction. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and using the pre-cum smeared across the tip to moisten his lips, slowly took the length halfway into his mouth, reaching one hand up to wrap around the base.  
  
Harry reached out to grab a handful of his hair but . . .remember the man HAD none, stopped himself and clung to the bedpost instead -- his knuckles turning white from the strain. Harry began thrusting wantonly into Voldemort's mouth as his member disappeared through the "o" of the puckered lips.  
  
He withdrew a for a moment, catching his breath, allowing the cock to hover on his glossy bottom lip.  
  
"Beautiful," Harry whispered between breaths. Voldemort smiled wickedly and began once again. His tongue slowly traces a line from the base of the cock right down to the tip and then the cock retreated back into his mouth. It only took a few moments.then Harry's back arched and he moaned deeply.  
  
Voldemort swallowed the semen, wiping the few traces of it from his lips hungrily.  
  
Harry panted swiftly, his mind racing wildly.  
  
See what pleasure I have to offer you my dear innocent? Voldemort replied slyly in the boy's mind as his lips brushed up against his and slowly and steadily, he spit some of the boy's own semen into his mouth. Harry swallowed hungrily as the Dark Lord's tongue invaded his mouth then, biting down playfully, causing him to moan lightly.  
  
I can give you everything you desire Harry.all you have to do, is join me.  
  
He grinded his hips into his slowly, making Harry's body jerk slightly with every inch of his touch, Voldemort's lips trailing down his chest, biting playfully on his nipples.  
  
"Your.a tease." Harry moaned.  
  
"And your mine," Voldemort whispered, his scarlet eyes never leaving his of emerald. "Just say it. Embrace me.embrace the darkness Harry and admit that you belong to me."  
  
He turned Harry onto his stomach and kneeled behind him, positioning himself.  
  
"No.wait."  
  
It only hurts for a short time, but soon my innocent, you will learn to love this.  
  
Harry winced loudly as Voldemort entered him, his fingers grasping the sheets tightly, making his knuckles white. He began at a slow pace that became rapid, Harry yelping with each powerful thrust, his eyes shut tightly.  
  
Embrace me.  
  
Harry moaned slightly as it continued, Voldemort's moans mixing with his own as he held the boy tighter around the waist, trusting faster into him.  
  
Embrace the Darkness.  
  
Voldemort gave an unearthly howl as he thrust into the boy faster, releasing himself with in him. Harry's eyes remained tightly shut as he could feel the semen entering his being.soul.  
  
Join me.  
  
Harry breathed deeply as Voldemort released him finally and Harry turned and collapsed in his arms, Voldemort in turn, collapsing to the bed, laying flat on his back, holding the boy to him.  
  
Harry felt so happy.so warm.he was free like this. Free from any responsibility.of other's expectations.free from the pain that others had inflicted on him. All he knew was him.  
  
"I am yours to do with as you wish, my lord," he said blankly, all the innocence he once had fading from him, from his eyes, turning them a cold shade of green, with a tent of red with them.  
  
Voldemort smiled intently, holding the boy close.  
  
Harry Potter was finally broken.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Mawhahahahahahahaha! And the plot thickens, Mawahahahahahahahaha! ::coughs::  
  
Anyway, thanks for your reviews and try not flame for the slash. Personally this story was an experiment to see if I could write Slash.I actually wasn't going to finish it after chapter two until I got so many kewl reviews. I'd like to thank everyone for them.you just ::sniff:: make me so ::sniff:: Hold, give me a second.;op  
  
But enough with the sentimentalism, I will have yet another amazing chapter up soon.well actually, I COULD put it up now since I've actually written it.but what the hell, I'll make you wait.MAWHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
-Kamirine (Who loves being a tease!)  
  
Please Read and Review to tell me what you think of my latest chapters! You liked them? You hated them? Oh yeah.do know that Snape shall be in the story more in the these up coming chapters.for all you Snape fans who were wondering. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Drastic Decision

A/N:  
  
  
  
  
  
Um, okay, I changed my mind.just ONE more chapter.BUT THAT'S IT! ;op  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Drastic Decision  
  
Ron pulled out of Draco's embrace and his kiss.  
  
"No.I'm loyal to Harry," he gasped, breathing in deeply. Draco smirked. "Sure the hell don't act like it, but what the hell. What ever you say Weasley." With this, he got up from the bed and walked over to the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Weasley?"  
  
Ron looked up at him. "May the best man win."  
  
That was an hour ago. Now both Ron and Draco stood in the lobby of what was to the fortress of the Dark Lord, which Ron had to admit, took him a lot of nerve to be here. But Harry was worth it. He would always be worth it.  
  
The truth was, he loved Harry. He had never told him that, which he was sorry for now, because, although he hated to think of it that way, he may never be able to tell him that. But he loved Harry Potter deeply. With all his heart and soul. And only for Harry, would he be willing to die.  
  
"This way Weasley," Draco stated, breaking Ron from his thoughts. Ron snapped his head around to see the blond starting for a flight of stairs that sat directly at the end of the long lobby. Gasping a bit, he jogged to catch up with him and they ascended the flight together, Draco looking around him cautiously, a cold expression on his face as Ron looked a bit more nervous.  
  
"I'm surprised your still even here Weasley," Draco said suddenly as they reached the top of the staircase. He turned to go down the left hallway and Ron followed, figuring the blond knew where he was going.  
  
"I would have thought you would have chickened out and ran off."  
  
"Your one to talk, Malfoy," Ron sneered.  
  
"I really don't see what Harry sees in you," Draco continued. "Over me, that is."  
  
"Really? Well do you want them alphabetically?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm richer then you, god knows that," Draco continued, ignoring Ron's statement. "I'm far more better looking. I could give Harry everything he ever needed, he ever wanted.and yet, somehow, he chooses you. I say, Potter has no taste in men."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Ron grumbled. He quickly stepped in front of Malfoy to block his way. "The truth is, you'd never stand a chance with Harry even if he wasn't with me, because frankly, he just doesn't LIKE you, you slimy haired, pointy-nosed git," Ron stated matter of factly.  
  
Draco laughed suddenly, shaking his head. "You are a deluded fool, aren't you? It's only his love for you that keeps Harry from coming to me, Weasley. Otherwise, I'd have Harry right now, laying underneath me, savoring his utter most beauty, pleasuring him.as I did before."  
  
He bumped Ron out of his way and continued onward. Ron watched dumbfounded as Draco slipped into a room then turned back. "You can follow me or just stand there like the moron you are and get caught." He disappeared in the room.  
  
'Before?' That one word raced through Ron's mind, making him dizzy. 'What did he mean, before?'  
  
He slowly walked into the room and looked up to see the blond smiling at him as he swung something heavy.and hit him over the head. Ron stumbled into the room and hit the wall, wailing in pain, holding the spot he had been hit.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" he snarled.  
  
"Call it a last minute decision in my rather drastic one," Draco smirked.  
  
"Drastic?"  
  
"Yes.you see, I knew all along what my master plans were, to bring Harry to his side and make Harry his slave. But being as I am and who I am, a Malfoy, I cannot just stand by and let someone else have what rightfully belongs to me! This I realized the night I held him in my arms when you left me with him.when he had his nightmares.  
  
"So in a short time, with the knowledge of my master's intentions I had, I devised my own plan to save my Harry and if I must, defeat Voldemort. Then together we shall go off.leaving you as you belong, in the dirt beneath our feet."  
  
"So you're wiling to betray Voldemort?"  
  
"To get what I rightfully deserve, yes."  
  
"So you're a Death Eater then?" Ron asked not seeming surprised.  
  
"As it is said, like father like son," Draco hunched. "But that's one you should know, seeing as yours died not to long ago, right Weasley? It was foolish for you to come here.and now I'll make sure you never make it out-alive."  
  
He smacked Ron over the head with the item he held in his hands and this time, the red fell over to the side, limp, not moving. Smiling triumphantly, Draco dropped the object. His plan was so close to being finished, as he wanted.  
  
Draco.  
  
He turned around abruptly, his eyes wondering around the room wildly.  
  
Draco.  
  
That voice sounded to so familiar to him somehow. It sounded soft, so calm, and almost peaceful. Almost too peaceful.  
  
"Voldemort." Draco said in a slight surprised whisper.  
  
Come to me Draco.  
  
Draco slowly stepped over Ron and walked out of the room, looking down the hall to make sure no one was watching, then slowly, went in the Eastern direction in which the voice seemed to come from.  
  
"Where is Harry?" he whispered in a demand. "Where are you keeping him?"  
  
Find me.  
  
Games. Draco despised games. He had ever since he was a small child. But this game, we were willing to play, since the prize was so great. He walked into a large marble room, black being the color and gasped.  
  
It was a bare room totally, except for the few dimly lit candles that hovered, the floor which seemed to be a weird sort of water except it was a very dark shade of green and seemed to be thick and cloud like, not clear.and a figure that sat in the middle of the room, rapped around a thin black sheet.  
  
Draco studied him. The sheet fanned out quite the distance of the room. It covered the person except for his shoulders and face, but since the lighting was so poor, Draco failed to see it clearly.  
  
He pulled out his wand and held it up high above his head. There was no way he was approaching the figure if he didn't know who he was first.  
  
"Lumous!" he shouted. The room lit up suddenly and the face became clear. Draco gasped as he made out the features.  
  
"Harry?" he whispered.  
  
He turned to him. Draco gasped. God was he beautiful. He no longer wore his glasses, but his eyes shimmered all the more brightly, his features were a bit paler then usual, and his scar.seemed to have faded. His hair was still the untidy mass of raven that Draco loved and he couldn't help but be breath taken, despite the slight changes here and there.  
  
It was obvious that Voldemort led him there for a reason.a trap perhaps.but maybe, somehow, he could work his way out it. All he needed was Harry first.  
  
"Harry," he called to him again softly as he walked across the room and stopped in front of him. "Harry, we must hurry if I am to get you out of here!"  
  
But the raven-haired boy stared at the blond with a slight look of confusion.and annoyance on his rather cold face, something Draco had not noticed. Also, there was a weird sort of gleam.almost wicked.in his eyes.  
  
"Harry." he called more carefully. "Let's go okay? Before Voldemort comes."  
  
Harry frowned at him, his eyes narrowing. "Do I know you boy?"  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Yeah, that's right, I'm stopping RIGHT there. And on top of that, yeah, IT WAS pretty short. And yeah, that's right, you'll going to have to wait for the next chapter..bawhahahahahahaha! Don't you love my evil laughter I stole from that dude of Spiderman.the Green armor dude guy thingy man? (Forgot the bad guy's name, shoot me.) Just off topic, that's a really great movie so if you haven't seen it, make it a to do on the to do list.  
  
Anyway, I'd love to thank you all for your reviews of encouragement, they're all lovely! More to come!  
  
-Kamirine 


	10. Chapter Ten: I Don't Remember You

A/N:  
  
*Sigh* Ladies and Gentlemen I have come to a very SAD conclusion: I'm a sick bitch. But what makes it so sad is: I don't give a damn. ;op  
  
Good computers are SO hard to FIND these days, aren't they? Hence the whole pause in me updating this story.so sorry for the wait.But I'm back with avenges and have posted more for you to read.  
  
And I apologize for the evil cliffhanger. ::hee hee.:: and also for the confusion of Hermione.I shall explain that in this chapter for those of you out there like "Huh? I thought she was dead!"  
  
As always, the warning: This chapter has violence.funny but violence.and death.  
  
Chapter Ten: I Don't Remember You  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Everything had kind of calmed down around the office of Albus Dumbledore.so much so that they finally took into account that the girl Draco was fighting with was indeed a miss Hermione Granger, who at this point, sat beside herself with confusion and amusement, studying the faces around her.  
  
"It's nice to know that I'm missed.sort of!" she laughed.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Forgive us, my dear, but we were so preoccupied with current events, we failed to realize that you were.here."  
  
"Alive," a stunned Sirius added.  
  
She nodded. "You see, I had a horrible dream that Voldemort had killed me in a rather.gory fashion.and Harry was they're trying to save me. But I woke up suddenly and when I tried to go find him, I had been told he was missing."  
  
"Then I came a across a very surprised Ron who explained to me I was suppose to be dead. So I realized it must have been some sort of illusion, or a doppelganger at least, to trick Harry into actually believe it. I slipped into the room unnoticed until Draco, the only one who seemed to realized I was actually there," she added with a slight hint of hurt. "and I got into that argument."  
  
"Oh, I get it.I think."Sirius nodded blanking, giving McGongall a confused side-glance.  
  
"All's well that ends well," she sighed.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore stated with a light smile. But he got up from his desk and walked around it to stand in front of a rather large picture of Duppit, the previous headmaster, who slept soundly in his frame.  
  
"But there is still the matter at hand of one Harry Potter." He sighed. "Tom is capable of many extraordinary things you see.a shame he sees to use them in such a horrible manner.however, I'm not sure if Harry is ready for them. I can only pray, that his mind won't fall prey to any of them."  
  
A heavy silence fell over the room and Dumbledore slowly walked out of it and exited.  
  
Pissed. That's what he was. Very, sincerely, pissed. First, an overgrown serpent kidnaps his beloved. Then he's betrayed by Draco Malfoy.big surprise, let me tell you.and finally, there is some moronic git that keeps slapping him harder and harder in the face!  
  
Ron's eyes flutter open in time to see a heavy palm about to collide once again with his cheek and yelping rolls out of the way.  
  
"About time you woke up!" the voice barks. "I was getting annoyed."  
  
"Yeah, this I can tell," Ron grumbled, rubbing his face as he slowly sat up. Then he looked over and gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were with everyone else!"  
  
Serverus Snape rolled his eyes as he got off one knee and dusted off the front of his midnight robe.  
  
"I followed the two of you here-thought you might need the help." He looked down at Ron with a slight hint of disgust. "And seeing you looking so.pathetic, as usually, I'd say I was right?"  
  
"Go fuck you self bat," Ron grumbled as he stood onto his feet. "Where did Draco get to? When I see him again."  
  
".You'll probably end up back on the ground, really Weasley," Snape rolled his eyes. "But has made his way to Voldemort's chambers, looking for Harry. He may hit a bit of trouble, so maybe we should hurry."  
  
Nodding, Ron stood and quickly followed the greasy haired professor out of the room and continued down the long corridor. It was darker then before, and the walls seemed to move.or slither. A lonely window reviled a crest full moon outside.odd, for it was red in color.with a thick black sky.  
  
'Perfect', he thought.  
  
They moved along the wall slowly, carefully observing their surroundings in silence.  
  
Then Snape spoke. "Tell me something, you and Harry are.together, am I correct?"  
  
Ron looked at him a bit surprised. "Yes."  
  
"Do you love him, Weasley." It was a statement, almost a demand, more than a question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Love is one of the most powerful things, Ronald Weasley," Snape replied in a gentle voice that surprised Ron. "It can make-and break a person if the love is deep. It can empower a person that does not have the strength, to carry on.say in a battle.or it can crush a person and make them blind with fury, revenge.say if betrayed. "To show love is to be genuine of trust and affection and if you destroy that, it could destroy the person you love. Love is the strongest of all powers and at times, is all a person needs to decide what is right and what is indeed, wrong. Don't give love unless you mean it."  
  
Ron stared at him, dumbfound.  
  
Snape looked back at him and gave a sly smile.  
  
"I learned that, incredibly, from James Potter. He was wise. Arrogant, careless, but a wise man."  
  
Ron only gawked at him and he snickered.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
They continued on in silence. Ron glanced around and became nervous. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn he saw something.or someone.glide past them, like a shadow but solid.  
  
Harry stood before Draco, a smug smirk riding his lips. Draco only stared back in confusion but frowned eventually.  
  
"No more games Harry," he said in a quiet tone. "We have to get out of here before Voldemort returns."  
  
"Scared to fight him, are we?" Harry asked in a taunting, cold voice. "Such a traitorous insect you are Draco, not even worth crushing as the vilest of bugs. You waltz into my lord's castle, head held high with pride when your nothing but a low parasite, nothing but a mere dog."  
  
"Now you just wait a fucking minute!" Draco cried in anger.  
  
But Harry laughed a cold laugh that did not suit him.  
  
"A worthless, pathetic dog, not worthy of the name Malfoy, not worthy of the house Slytherin. You have disobeyed your master, Draco, and all bad dogs must be punished."  
  
Draco gave in to a look of fear and backed away slowly. "Your not Harry," he stated firmly, almost as if to make himself believe that. "You would never serve Voldemort."  
  
"Things change as do people, you know that," Harry replied coldly as he pulled out a wand from the thin sheet. He twirled it nonchalantly between his fingers, his cold emerald eyes on those of the fearful gray ones.  
  
"Now sit boy!" He muttered an incantation and Draco, grunting, was forced to sit as a dog would, and pant, his tough hanging from his mouth.  
  
"Very good," Harry cooed with a slight smirk of satisfaction, the evil that lay within his eyes shining more then ever.  
  
"Now roll over boy, Crucio!"  
  
As soon as the spell hit him, Draco began to wither with pain, and rolled, thrashing violently, on the ground, his gray eyes rolling into his skull, his screams echoing violently on the wall.  
  
"Oh good boy, you whimpered as well," Harry laughed mirthlessly, his smirk becoming a smile of sick enjoyment. "I shall have to give you a cookie."  
  
He let the curse linger and until Draco, unable to stand the pain, began to scratch at his own face, screaming, begging for it to stop, scratching furiously at his eyes.  
  
'I can't stand it' his mind screamed. 'Can't bare it!' "I can't!" he screamed in agony has his fingernails dug into the flesh of his skin, into the flesh of his eyelids.scratching away the eyelashes.the veins in the thin layer of skin.until only his eyes were present. Then he began to concentrate on his.scratching at it in agony, trying to concentrate the pain into that one delicate eye.  
  
Harry watched in amusement as the eye came out of its socket and rolled slowly over to were he stood. He removed his leg from the thin sheet and smashed the organ beneath his bare foot, licking his lips angrily.  
  
"Such suffering, such pain," he whispered. "Worthy of only a traitor such as yourself, you know that don't you Draco?"  
  
"Yes!" he screamed in a high pitched scream. "Good," Harry cooed and finally, he released him from the curse. Draco still moved violently, trying to regain his composer, realizing that he no longer had his left eye. Blood oozed from the socket onto the floor, tripping on to the midnight sheet that flourished the floor delicately. He placed a hand over his eye and with the remaining one, looked up at Harry.  
  
He stood there now, returning to twirling the wand nonchalantly, an evil smirk, a pleased smirk, on his lips, his emerald eyes with its evil radiance glowing down at the blood.  
  
Why had he not noticed before? Those eyes, those green pools once fool of love, of innocence, was no more.but now full of hate and bitterness.a lust of revenge with their emptiness, their red tint. Harry Potter wasn't there anymore.only a ghost of his former self, a self of what used to be innocent. Draco didn't know what he was now.  
  
"Now my dear beloved pet," Harry cooed again as the wand abruptly stopped twirling and he pointed it directly at he blonde's chest. "A new trick."  
  
Draco fell into a silent scream as the flash of green erupted from his wand and burst into the air, hitting him squarely. His breath stilled, his face frozen, he was still on the ground.  
  
"Play dead."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Ron and Snape ran into the room and they gasped, their eyes falling onto the body of Draco Malfoy. "Oh Harry," Ron gasped in horror, his brown eyes trailing up to his friend. But Harry smiled a cruel smile at them.  
  
"Good Boy.you brought guest."  
  
A/N:  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, I love the whole eye scratching part, don't you? No slash in this chapter but the gore makes up for it. I hope I explained the Hermione pretty well.pretty gay but I'll admit, I didn't realize the mistake until afterwards so I just worked around it. As always read and review! And Thanks to all those who reviewed my story! You make it worth writing. ;oD  
  
-Kamirine 


	11. Chapter Eleven: For the Love of Harry

A/N: This is the 1st of the last four chapters of this wonderful story. ::Aww!:: Yep, this is coming to an end. But for now, you have this chapter. The plot has thickened and Harry is about to get sexy.I think.  
Chapter Eleven: For the Love of Harry  
  
A year prior.  
  
Harry sat outside in the coldness of the rain that fell on him and the wet grass of the Quidditch field in which he sat on, directly in the middle.  
  
His mind was at a sad, fast wonder as he thought of the late Auther Weasley. Voldemort had managed to get a hold of him once again and with the love only the Weasley could give him, Auther sacrificed himself for Harry, taking the spell that should have killed him instantly.  
  
And ever since, none of the Weasley had been able to speak to him, either out of kindness, or remorse or the anger that Auther was dead instead or him.which ever, he was not sure. But what bothered him was Ron. Ron could not even bare to look at Harry anymore, avoiding when possible, sitting far away from him in their classes, refusing to come to eat until Harry had left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry was hurt by this, to say the least.  
  
But now he sat on the springy wet grass of the Quidditch field, with another thought. The thought that maybe the faith that others held in him was not to be. That there was no way in hell he could ever fight Lord Voldemort.let alone defeat him. They were not on the same level at all. He was strong, he knew, but never seemed to be strong enough. And yet, others still had undying faith in him, believed that he was truly their Savior.  
  
But if his own best friend that he loved dearly could not even bare look at him, yet alone believe in him anymore.then what was the use?  
  
"What are you doing here?" The voice is cold, and that of Ron Weasley. Harry turns to him, a bit surprised.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I was trying to get away from you."  
  
"Enough said," Harry grumbled as he quickly picked himself off the ground and began to walk in the opposite direction. He didn't have to stay around for this.  
  
But his eyes went into wideness as he felt fingers wrap themselves around his wrist tightly, and he found himself being tugged backward gentle. He turned to see Ron staring at him with remorse, almost as if he wanted to kick himself.  
  
"Harry.I'm sorry," he whispered in a calm voice, light and almost, loving.  
  
"Don't be," Harry stated. "It's my fault, we both know that and you have every right to be angry with me."  
  
"No I don't," Ron insisted, pulling him into a tight embraced, wrapping his arms around the skinny raven-haired boy's waist. "I don't blame you for my father's death at all Harry. None of us really do. We're just trying to deal with our grief, that's all. But we never blamed you at all. I'll admit, I do think my way of dealing with this was." He silenced himself and let the humming of the rain play a melody for them.to play a beautiful private song.  
  
He leaned in on Harry suddenly, taking in the moment, and cupping his hand under his chin and raising it slightly, he kissed him gently on his rose lips.  
  
He could feel Harry's breathing come short and rapid now, as if his heart was pounding. As a sign, he pulled out from the kiss and studied Harry, sure enough; he was breathing hard, a look of pure bewilderment on his face.  
  
"Are you that mournful Ron?" Harry bluttered out in amazement.  
  
Ron gave him a shy, embarrassed smile and muttered "Sorry.just.always wanted to do that."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and to Ron's surprise, Harry leaned in again and this time, administered a kiss upon his lips.  
  
And this is the way they stayed until they heard something that sounded like clearing of a throat. They turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind them, glancing back and forth between the two an eyebrow raised.  
  
They stuttered in their words until he finally raised a hand to cut them off. "It is none of my business.but I do ask that you take it inside.you could catch a cold."  
  
That is one of my precious memories with Harry. One I will always cherish. But now he stands before him, wrapped in a black thin sheet, his eyes cold upon my appearance, as if with disgust. He steps back slightly and comes into the arms of a monster.that monster.that tries to steel my dear Harry away from me.  
  
Voldemort smirked at the two of us. "So nice of you to finally come Ronald Weasley," he hissed at me, then his livid eyes fell on Snape. His mouth coils into that of a hatful sneer.  
  
"You dare show your presence Serveres?"  
  
"Release him!" Snape barks, stepping around me as if to protect me, his wand ready and pointed at the beast's chest. Harry seemed to shiver slightly, his eyes coldly staring back between Snape and I, his head leaning in and finally coming to rest on the serpentine man's shoulder. It sickened me to see Harry with him.to know that he belonged rightfully to me.  
  
"The boy will go nowhere, for he belongs to me," Voldemort hissed. He looked down, almost loving at Harry who in turn looked up at him with adorance, with admiration. He kissed him lightly on his forehead, his eyes on me all the while. I sneered with hatred.  
  
"Mind and body.heart and soul."  
  
"Never!" I snarled. But Voldemort would hear none of it and with a swish of his wand, sent both Snape and I flying through the air. We collided with the black marble wall. Snape was knocked unconscious as I slowly, grumbling, got back onto my feet.  
  
It was then that I noticed the walls were being to crumble away, to dissolve. That Snape was slowly being wrapped with Devil's Snare that was sprouting from the ground. I dodged the vines by leaping from side to side, rolling sometimes to get out of the way.  
  
There was nothing surrounding us anymore but a thick blackened sky with red wispy clouds and a blood crescent moon. "Your fighting a battle that you cannot win boy," Voldemort taunted me as he released his hold on Harry, he seemed to be glowing with rage by the mere sight of me. He looked at his beloved new pet.my love.and.  
  
Harry screamed in fury then, the thin black sheet ripping to shreds off of him to revile something more. I gasped in amazement.and fear.  
  
Harry looked stronger.physically.it radiated from him, his ora. He had developed muscles, for his chest was exposed and he wore nothing but a silver chain with a beautiful emerald cross dangling from it, something I thought ironic in this circumstance. His pants, tight and green with leather and his shoes were that of black boot, with two visible buckles connected to straps that reached all the way down to the sole of the shoe. His ebony hair, still messy and untamed had grown in length reaching just a small ways past his shoulders, in a loose ponytail. His eyes glowed with fury now, still in their emerald glory.but the redness was visible.  
  
I must admit, even at this time when I shouldn't think such things, I thought him to be rather.sexy.  
  
But there was little time for that, for Voldemort, placing his serpentine face by my love, whispered something that I could not make out into his ear. Harry smiled and he drew his wand. It too, had an odd eerie glow of a poisonous green.  
  
But then, suddenly, it seemed to grow.longer and a little wider by inches.until it was 18'' long with may only 2'' of width. It curved slightly.a sword. It was a sword. The same sword Hermione had described to me that killed her in the dream. The one Harry wasn't supposed to "have".  
  
Voldemort, his eyes gleaming with their redness, turned to look at me then, finally stepping back from Harry. Then he hissed.parseltough.an order to him.  
  
Harry smirked at me with an insane smile and answered. "With pleasure."  
  
He raised his sword to me.and began to advance. All I had time to do was open my eyes wide with shock. He went so fast! And as the gleaming blade was ran straight through my side that's when I realized.  
  
He was going.to kill me.  
A/N: Yep! That's where I'm stopping today kiddies! That's all for now! I may be nice and post two other chapters later but.hey.you can wait.right? ::evil laughter ensues:: Read and Review, as always!  
  
-Kamirine 


	12. Chapter Twelve: For the Love of My Maste...

In Harry's Point of View:  
  
Chapter Twelve: For the Love of My Master  
  
I was able to stab the bastard only slightly in the side. He winced in pain but easily forced the sword away from him, to keep me from going any deeper than the two inches I already had. Pity. Ron is beautiful when in pain.  
  
He then attempted to pull out his wand. I had to laugh to myself. Really. A wand compared to my blade? Maybe it would have meant something if it weren't Ron Weasley holding that wand. He was rather.horrid.at blocking dark magic. And I was far to quick for him with my blade. I easily slashed the wand in half, my eyes locked on his the whole time. He glanced down at it in dismay, and then mumbled a feeble "Shit."  
  
He dodged my advance on him that time, as I tried to jab at him once again, then I slashed repeatedly and unfortunately he dodged those blows as well.  
  
"Harry!" he said. "Harry listen to me! Voldemort is controlling you somehow! It's me, Ron!"  
  
"I know who you are!" I screamed in fury, and bringing my sword down, I slashed him nicely across the arm. He yelped and grabbed the wound painfully, were as I licked my lips. Blood. His was rich, and thick, the kind I loved. It oozed through his fingers, the blood, and in droplets, fell the ground below us.  
  
"You're the one that wishes to control me," I whispered in hatred. "You and that muggle-loving fool Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Your wrong!" Ron cried. I tried to bring my sword around to hit him.I was aiming for the vein in his neck.it just seemed to scream at me, to yerns for me to hit it.and be ducked quickly and speed I didn't expect, advanced at me and tackled me to the ground.  
  
I fought back hard, trying to get the bastard off of me, but he held me tight by my wrist and forced me to drop my sword.my beautiful Slytherin sword.my master's sword.  
  
"Now listen!" he screamed in desperation. "Harry please! I care about you a lot okay?! I always have cared about you! That's why I'm here, to help you!"  
  
I would not hear anymore of his lies. I was able to work my leg up and I kneed him as hard as possible in the gut. His went wide with surprise and he felt limp against me.so I simply kicked him to the ground beside me and reaching up, grabbed the hilt of my sword.  
  
"If you truly cared about me, Ron, then you never would have betrayed me! I saw you Ron! I saw you that.blond haired twit!" I stood. "I'll forever hate you for deceiving me! You don't deserve to live!".and tried to bring the sword down on his forehead.  
  
Damn him! He simply rolled out of the way.  
  
Then he jumped to his feet and holds out his hands in front of him. "Harry listen to me! Me.and Draco.that was nothing! Harry, I never meant- "  
  
"Liar!" I snarled and slashed him hard across the face with the tip of my sword. It wasn't as deep I desired.but it will leave a mark.  
  
"You coward, couldn't even tell me you loved me! You led me on a string, played with me, toyed with my love that I had for you, my affections! But nevermore.for I won't stand for it, now that he's came into life."  
  
My lips curled into an evil smile.  
  
"Voldemort gave me the love I never had, the power I've never dreamed of! He's promised me that I'll get my revenge on you.you and those other betraying muggle-lovers and mudbloods. I was so blind to you before but now.now I have opened my eyes. I see you for who and what you are now. And for your deceit, you shall pay."  
  
He stared at me in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe what I was actually saying.  
  
I snapped it out of it though. I simply stabbed him in his shoulder blade. He screamed in pain, fury, and fell to the ground as if a broken toy would.  
  
My master appeared by my side.how I loved when my master was near me.and he held me close, by my waist. I could feel his love, I could see in my mind, his smile of satisfaction as he whispered, "Good my dear pet, you have done well."  
  
A kiss, so gentle, so loving, was placed on my lips and he looked down on the pathetic mass that knelt at me feet.Ron Weasley. Then he leaned in close and whispered in my ear: "Kill him. Kill him to prove your love, your loyalty."  
  
And I will not disobey my master. I love my master dearly, the one that has given me such love such peace in this life that was in shambles. I would do anything for my master.even kill my previous lover.  
  
"For the love of my master," I whispered as I raised the blade far above my head.  
  
A/N: And then there were two.more to go, that is. I am so almost through with this story. And this, yes ladies and gentlemen, all you shall receive for now. The last two chapters will be posted next week. Until then.I'll see you soon. ::Yes, this means yet ANOTHER evil cliffhanger! Bawhahahahahaha!::  
  
Read and Review as always!  
  
-Kamirine 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Savior

Chapter Thirteen: Savior  
  
Ron looked at Harry. Sadness filled his heart as he realized Harry was truly about to try and kill him.  
  
"Oh Harry," he whispered in sadness. "Harry.I'm so sorry."  
  
With this, Ron took in a deep breath and brought his fist out in front of him. Grunting slightly, as hard as he could, he punched Harry directly in his chest, right where the heart should be.  
  
Harry stopped in mid swing, his eyes wide in surprise, his lips quivering. He gasped in short; hard pants then slowly lowered his hands, dropping the sword. Then he fell hard to his knees, tears of pain struggling in his eyes.  
  
Quickly, Ron snatched the sword from the ground and slowly swung it around in front of him and pointed it directly at the nook in Harry's neck. His arm shook slightly as he fought to balance the tip to his throat.  
  
Harry's pupils seemed to become real small and his lips curved into a slight smirk.  
  
"Go ahead," he gasped heavily. Ron looked at him intently; his brown eyes fixed upon the emerald that light began to slowly fade.as if the spirit were going out of them.  
  
"Go right ahead Ron. Kill me. It's not like it matters anymore-I'm already dead."  
  
Ron only continued to stare at him for a moment, then took in a deep breath and finally, spoke:  
  
"Listen to me James." Ron only called him by his middle name when it seemed crucial.when he really wanted him to listen to whatever he had to say.  
  
"Draco was nothing more than an accident. He kissed me first, not vise-versa. I'll admit, for a moment, I fell into his kiss but I thought of you.and I pushed him away from me. I would never hurt you Harry; you know that is never my intent. And I never will, not even now after everything that you have done."  
  
He looked down at the small puncture wound in his gut. Not deep-but painful.  
  
His came back to meet Harry's.  
  
"And Hermione-"  
  
"Is dead." Harry replied matter of factly. But Ron shook his head. "No Harry, she's not dead. She never did Harry. It was a trick, an illusion. Voldemort used a doppelganger to deceive you, to make you believe that he had killed her.and you were responsible."  
  
Harry gasped in surprise. "She's.not.dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry looked down at the ground, sadness washing over his face slightly.as if he were ashamed.  
  
"Dumbledore sent me Harry. He wanted to make sure that you would be all right. He was worried about you Harry. He cares, we all do. Sirius has just about lost his mind, he's so worried about you."  
  
"Y-your lying," Harry stuttered. "They don't care for me. Sirius betrayed my father and I! He loved my father.but not like a brother."  
  
"No Harry. that's exactly why he's so worried about you Harry. He feels he owes it to James." Ron said softly. "He takes responsibility for what happened. But it wasn't his fault. He loved your dad. And he loves you. He'd never betray you."  
  
Silence.  
  
Ron cast the sword aside and fell to his knees in front of Harry. He took him into his arms suddenly, Harry gasping in utter surprise as he felt the warmth of the red head's body around him.  
  
"I promised you long ago that I'd always protect you Harry. For your love, I'm willing to throw down my life for you. I don't want you as some sort of slave to follow my every whim, I want you as my friend.my best friend.my companion.my lover."  
  
He kissed him softly on his cheek then taking in a deep breath whispered "Harry, I love you."  
  
Harry pulled away from him slightly, staring at him in utter shock, tears beginning to sting his eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
"I love you Harry James Potter", Ron said softly with a sweet smile, tears also forming in his eyes.  
  
Harry couldn't manage to find the words he wanted to say. He was utterly speechless. He only stared at the red head, his face softening into that of the Harry he used to know.the Harry he truly loved.and a single tear fell.  
  
But then his face became that of surprise and Ron's twisted in horror. Harry looked down slowly to see something gleaming protruding from his stomach.only inches.covered in his own blood. A sword.  
  
There was a very dim light.and Harry's hair shrank back to its original size, the red tint from his eyes faded slowly into that of a pure shimmering green. But his face was still a figure of horror as Ron stepped back slightly, his eyes wide and glaring at the tip of the sword.  
  
Blood seeped slowly onto the floor, running off the smoothness of Harry's leather pants, making what seemed to be a trail. His fingers coiled around the blade so tightly that he cut into the skin of them slowly.  
  
Finally, his eyes trailed up to look into Ron's eyes. The light. It was fading slowly, leaving them a dead green, no longer shining like the beautiful jewel of green they use to be.  
  
Ron looked up to see Voldemort looking down at his love in disgust.  
  
"So weak," he spat as he placed his foot on Harry's back and careless, pushed him forward, the blade sliding out.  
  
He fell forward and collapsed in Ron's arms.  
  
"No," Ron began to sob slightly, holding him tightly. "Harry no.don't leave me!"  
  
He looked up at him and smiled weakly. "You. set.me.free." he gasped. "Thank.you."  
  
"No, Harry please."  
  
"I l-love.you." He went limp in his arms and his eyes, too weak to close on their own, stayed opened, lifeless.  
  
Ron held him close to his chest, weeping softly, holding his hand where the fatal wound was. He grasped it tightly, as if maybe he did, the bleeding would cease and stop making a thick pool beneath them.that maybe Harry would come back to them.  
  
"I'll get him."  
  
He looked down at his love in sadness, then, closed his eyes slowly, reciting a slight prayer over him.  
  
"I'll get him for you." He laid him gently on the ground, away from the pool of thick blood then, stood on to his feet, his brown eyes blazing with fury.with a lust for revenge.  
  
Voldemort only stared at him and smirked slightly.  
  
"Your next boy. And only after will I finally be through this and take this world as it is rightfully mine. The boy was weak.such a foolish heart and weak mind. Power sat right before him but he thought with his heart.such nonsense."  
  
He bowed slightly at him and stood in a fighting stance, the sword raised. "But now it's over. Worry not my dear Ronald Weasley, for you shall join your lover-in hell."  
  
Snarling, Voldemort advanced at Ron who, as quick as he could with injuries, leapt out of the way, panting slightly in fury.  
  
'I have to get that sword away from him', he thought quickly as Voldemort came with another assault. 'Or at least get another weapon.'  
  
There.  
  
Ron looked startled for a moment. That voice.  
  
Over there.  
  
He looked up and saw a small gleam by the late Harry. It was right above his head. A light shined brightly and slowly, it formed into what seemed to be sword.the sword of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Voldemort took one look at the blade and growling, he swung furiously at Ron. But he was quick and leaping over the swing, he rolled back onto his feet and leaping, caught the sword in mid air just in time to avoid another swing.  
  
'Didn't know I could do that,' he thought in amazement as he took the mystical blade and taking a deep painful breath, for the stab wound was getting to him, he charged at an already charging Voldemort.  
  
Their blades caught in mid air, sparks flying all about as the two clashed. Ron tried as he could to hold his ground, to keep at least an equal distance since he could not seem to push his weight onto Voldemort, to make him yield.  
  
But Voldemort, smiling insanely, his eyes flashing with excitement, pushed back hard, making the poor boy fall to one knee, then both until he was nearing doing a back bend trying to keep both blades from connecting with his neck.  
  
"This is OVER!" Voldemort snarled. Ron winced in fear, a cold sweat forming on his brow. He was right. If he released now, chances were Voldemort could stab him with his sword. And he didn't have the strength to push him back.  
  
Love is the most powerful thing. It has the power to give you the strength to fight.and if it's strong enough, if has the power to make you defy death.  
  
'That was Snape!' Ron thought quickly. 'That was Snape who gave me the sword.but how can I defy this crap?'  
  
You won't.  
  
Voldemort suddenly froze in his attack, which surprised Ron, and he seemed to go limp. His eyes went wider then they already were and he seemed to fall forward. Making a face of disgust, Ron was able to give that last burst of strength and push him forward.  
  
.And Harry snatched the sword from the Dark Lord's hand and twirling it slightly brought it down on his neck.  
  
But he will.  
  
There was a ear shattering howl and his body seemed to disintegrate completely, first the skin to revile the muscle.then the muscle, drenched in its blood to nothing but yellow bone.and the bone shattered into dust that seemed to fly everywhere. The head, however, stayed directly in tact and rolled slowly.out of sight.  
  
Ron looked up, startled, at a beaming Harry. He stood up slowly, falling to notice that the sky seemed to come back to together, that the walls of the fortress had returned, or that Snape was finally beginning to wake up, the Devil's Snare vanishing.  
  
"Dead," he gasped silently. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Not hardly," Harry replied softly, dropping the sword clumsily. And he collapsed into Ron's awaiting arms. Smiling down at him, he picked him up, and began to walk over to a very pissed Potion's Master.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"For being my Savior."  
  
A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen; this is the second to the last chapter. Yep, this next chapter is the end of the line for this story.maybe.hee hee.Read and Review. 


	14. Savior Epilogue

A/N:  
Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the end of the road. Enjoy, and I hope you love it.  
Began: December 13, 2002  
  
Finished: March 2, 2003  
Epilogue: Take a Look at Me Now  
  
"Foolish," he whispered in utter disgust as his eyes stared at the face of the man that bow before him. "Completely foolish. And tell me, what became of Voldemort?"  
  
"He was killed, my lord," Wormtail said nervously. There was a heavy murmur among the crowd until the gentleman held his hand up for silence.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"I believe, it was the child sir.Harry Potter."  
  
The man glared at him for the moment, then frowned. "I doubt highly that boy could destroy-"  
  
"But it's true my lord!" His servant whined. "He beheaded him, your most highness, and tried return back to Hogwarts, where he will be safe-"  
  
"Not from me," the man replied matter of factly; his cold eyes coming to rest on the man's face. He took the wineglass he was holding and pouring it slowly let the red whine drip onto the man's head. Then he sneered and dropped the glass on his head.  
  
"Now out of my sight!"  
  
Wormtail winced and quickly, turning into a rat, scurried out of sight.  
  
He frowned and stood finally as another of his loyal servants entered the room. He bowed at his master's feet then dropped something that he had been hold in his arms.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"They never suspected it master," he hissed as he removed his hood.  
  
"Excellent, you shall be rewarded."  
  
The man bowed and joined in ranks with the others.  
  
He looked down at his new prize and smiled.  
  
It was a shame Voldemort had been killed-he was his finest servant of all, well, under a hex or two-and had served him for quite some time.  
  
For no one suspected him, no one knew him to be the Dark Lord and yet he had been since he was the age of fourteen. It was in his blood to rule, for he bowed to no one. But they had stolen his heir, his only son. But alas, he would not worry, for he would easily get a new one.yes.he would find it in this boy that now lay at his feet, unconscious.  
  
He smiled down at him in wonderment.in lust. Such a pretty innocent thing he was.Yes.  
  
He would find his heir in Harry Potter.and he.was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Ron woke up.looking dazed and confused.rubbing the bump on his head lightly. He was still in the room Draco Malfoy had knocked him out in. How long had he been laying here? Where was that slicked hair git? Moreover, where.was Harry?  
  
"W-wha happened here?"  
  
Finished.  
  
A/N:  
  
And I'd love to thank the following for their reviews:  
  
Ranma-chan Potter: My very 1st reviewer! Thanks!  
  
Ssjgoddessico: Thank you for your awsome reviews.  
  
PissedOffEskimo: I love your pen name as well as your reviews! Thanks a lot cause they made me laugh when I was having a pretty bad day.(my favorite.;op)  
  
Elvin Goddess  
  
Qserenity2000: Thanks a bunch!  
  
Mistress Potter: You rock! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Tima: OMG! Thank you SO much for your reviews! And your story rockz, but sorry it took me so long to getting around to reading it though.;o)  
  
Goddess Potter: You rock hard too! Thanks!  
  
HPIceAngel: Thank you!  
  
aNoNyMoUs: Thank you for your awsome reviews!  
  
Cwtess: I loved your reviews as well.and don't you just love THIS evil cliffhanger??? HeeHaHa!  
  
Shingami5218: Your review made my day. I was in such a pissy mood that day so thanks a lot for it, I needed it.  
  
Koa: I love ~~~the name! Thank you for the review.and sorry no kill Ron.yet.  
  
Koashura: I love dark Harry too.hmm.should I make an alternate ending? And love u lots thanks for the review!  
  
And as for the ending.should there be a sequel? You decide. Read and Review as always and the rest of you new to the story.I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks a bunch and much love!  
  
-Kamirine 


End file.
